


My Heart is Beating the Same

by niallees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Reencarnación, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallees/pseuds/niallees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque eso es todo lo que Zayn es ahora. Él no es un ser humano, ni el novio de Niall. No es más que el perro que Niall salvó de un refugio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Beating the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Heart is Beating the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714003) by [littlecather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecather/pseuds/littlecather). 



> Porque hoy es el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial para mí, quiero dedicarle esto y ofrecérselo como regalo. Ana, sé que desde hace un tiempo he estado sembrando en ti la semilla Narry, y con esto quiero seguir haciéndola crecer y además tiene un plus, también tiene un trasfondo Ziall. Así que espero que disfrutes leer, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ilyyyyyyyy

“Podrías terminar como gato, le dije. Ellos no necesitan a nadie. Yo te necesito, respondió ella. Bueno, le dije. Tal vez voy a volver como catnip”. – Jodi Picoult, _My Sister’s Keeper._

(x)

La luz es muy brillante.

Es demasiado brillante. Se queja y cierra los ojos inmediatamente, agachando la cabeza. Trata de decirle a alguien, a cualquiera, que lo apague, que está haciendo daño a sus ojos, pero todo lo que sale de él es un gruñido, ruidos en el fondo de su garganta. Hay una plática alrededor, son palabras que conoce, que entiende, pero en este momento no tienen ningún sentido para él. Ellos sacuden su cabeza, haciendo que abra los ojos con otro gemido, mirando a su alrededor con confusión.

Hay pelaje oscuro a su alrededor, músculos cambiando constantemente debajo de él. Otro, de un pelo más claro, aparece en el borde de su visión, moviéndose y con olor a un millón de cosas diferentes y diablos, su nariz se siente como que está en un constante borde, vacilante ante un estornudo, es tan sensible.

Se las arregla para concentrarse, para sentarse. Para sentarse sobre su cola, con las piernas dobladas a su alrededor. Tiene cuatro patas cubiertas de oscura piel. Tiene cuatro patas, y —puede decir por la forma en que es capaz de golpearlas— grandes orejas en la parte superior de la cabeza. Él puede imaginarlas plegadas sobre su cráneo como páginas favoritas en un libro. Tiene que pensar solo en ello para enfocar el  movimiento, para sentir el crujido detrás de él mientras su cola se mueve a través del concreto. Mira a su alrededor, está en una jaula con rejillas metálicas y lo único que puede ver son piernas enfundadas en jeans y faldas y piel desnuda de gente amontonándose alrededor. La jaula está llena de perros otros perros, como él. Él es un perro.

Uno de sus compañeros es sacado de la jaula y no regresa, estira la cabeza para mirar, y ve una mano grande y humana entregar al perro a otro par de manos. Un camión pasa por ahí, haciendo chillar los frenos y el sonido lastima sus oídos. El sol sigue brillando sobre él, caliente a través de su piel oscura. Tiene sed, mucha hambre. Sus piernas duelen por estar dobladas, muere por estirarlas. Anhela correr por la calle, porque eso es lo que él hace. Está en una jaula a un lado de la calle y la gente a su alrededor está hablando.

—Ella es bastante grande para su edad.

—Libre para ir a casa.

—Ama a los niños.

—No fue tratada bien antes, pero la hemos cuidado y ahora solo es un poco tímida y asustadiza.

—Mamá _por favor_ , quiero uno.

—Niall, mira.

Dos pares de piernas largas se detienen junto a la jaula, cerca de él. Mira hacia arriba, siguiendo las cuatro largas piernas forradas de mezclilla desgarrada por las rodillas, dejando al descubierto la carne humana debajo. Dos caras, casi demasiado oscuras por la sombra que reflejan debido al brillo detrás de ellos, miran hacia él. Una cara está sonriendo, hay hoyuelos en sus mejillas, oscuros rizos cayendo alrededor. El otro tiene una facción dura, de aspecto cansada y pálida. Cabello rubio cae sobre la frente.

—Míralo —la cara con pelo rizado murmura con admiración. Es un chico, se da cuenta. Un chico de unos veinte años. Él se pregunta cómo puede saber, cómo puede ser capaz de identificar el sexo de este humano y la edad tan fácilmente. Una mano grande se acerca a su cabeza. Se siente bien, cierra los ojos por un momento, cediendo al movimiento de las uñas arañando deliciosamente a lo largo de su piel—. Mira su cara. ¡Esos grandes ojos! Qué lindo.

—Lo es, ¿verdad?. Una voz añade. Él mira hacia arriba y alrededor —hay una chica rubia, también de veinte años, con lápiz labial oscuro y una amplia sonrisa. Ella está sonriendo a las dos caras, a estos dos chicos—. Es bastante tranquilo, pero también muy juguetón. Lo encontramos hace un tiempo, al lado del río. Le toma algo de tiempo, pero cuando comienza a confiar, es bastante bueno. Creemos que tiene unos tres años.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿por qué estás vendiendo a todos los perros? —la cara con pelo rizado pregunta.

—No puedo seguir con el refugio, no tenemos casi nada de financiación. Aunque casi todos somos voluntarios. Solo queremos que todos vayan a un buen lugar. Si alguno no consigue hogar, yo y los otros los tomaremos. He tenido mis ojos en él por un tiempo —la chica se ríe. Ella se agacha y pasa la mano por su cabeza y ella huele familiar. El movimiento en sí es familiar que inconscientemente se apoya en el, disfrutándolo. Siente que confía en ella.

—¿Tiene nombre?

—Sí. En el parque de patinaje del sur, le encanta perseguir a los chicos en patinetas. Una vez saltó y fue un espectáculo. Nosotros dijimos, _él piensa que es uno de esos chicos Z_. Así que así lo comenzamos a llamar Zee.

El nombre es una especie de detonante, está seguro de que lo han llamado así antes. Pero no así. No como un perro. Recuerda ser como ellos, alto y capaz de mirar a los perros hacia  abajo como lo están haciendo con él. Recuerda a alguien llamándolo _Zee,_ en voz baja con inquebrantable afecto.

Él no es un perro —él es un perro—, pero no es un perro en un cuerpo de perro, él está seguro de ello. Piensa que antes de que fuera un perro, era una persona. Y ahora él es esa persona, en el cuerpo de este perro. Pero los recuerdos de ser una persona son gruesos y nublados, una niebla impenetrable.

—Llévatelo. Louis está todo deprimido ahora que Bruce está con Eleanor, extraña tener un perro a su alrededor. A ti también te encantaba tener un perro en la casa —la cara con pelo rizado está diciendo.

—No necesito un perro —dice una voz diferente, es el chico rubio. Su voz es diferente a las otras dos, tiene un acento extranjero. Dado algún tiempo, Zee cree que podría saber de qué país viene.

—Vamos —el primer chico insiste—. ¡Está disponible, Niall! Necesita un hogar. Y tú necesitas compañía después de...

 _—Harry —_ el chico rubio, Niall, dice bruscamente. Sus mejillas se han vaciado de color. Harry se detiene, arrugando la frente.

—Lo siento.

—Si me lo llevo, ¿vas a dejar de hablar? —Harry sonríe suavemente, con la frente liza de nuevo. La preocupación de ha ido, su rostro se relaja una vez más.

—Él va a llevarlo —Harry le dice a la chica con orgullo. Y luego hay un sonido de metal y la jaula se abre.

—Vamos, Zee —la chica dice, moviendo la mano en el aire delante de él. Obedientemente, él camina hacia ella. La rejilla de metal se vuelve a cerrar, dejando a sus compañeros dentro. Él vuelve a mirarlos, quiere decir adiós, pero solo puede quejarse de nuevo. Otro camión pasa rápidamente y su claxon suena. La reacción de Zee lo asusta a él mismo – salta y lloriquea un poco más. Él quiere presionarse a sí mismo contra el pavimento. Pero, tan pronto como el ruido del claxon y el miedo habían venido, se han ido de nuevo. Él está bien, elevándose sobre las cuatro patas, una vez más.

La chica se agacha, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su perfume es inmediatamente familiar de nuevo mientras le acaricia la espalda, le rasca las orejas y pone la mejilla en la parte superior de  su cabeza. Él mueve la cola, sabe que le gusta que está chica lo sostenga. Ella ha sido buena para él.

—Adiós, Zee —dice en voz baja en su oído. Ella aleja su cara y él puede ver sus ojos húmedos—. Pórtate bien con estos chicos ¿sí? Van a cuidarte bien. Pero aun así no te olvides de tu vieja amiga Perrie.

Él menea su cola, no lo hará, trata de decirle. Su sonrisa parece que se ha arraigado en su memoria.

Tiene un collar alrededor de su cuello, se da cuenta de ello cuando ella lo levanta. Lo ofrece a los chicos, a la espera de ver quién va a tomarlo. Zee mira hacia arriba, el sol sigue tan brillante, y mira como Harry le da un codazo a Niall. Niall suspira, y lo carga. Zee siente al instante que pertenece a él. La sensación solo se intensifica cuando Niall lo mira, y Zee es correctamente capaz de estudiar su rostro. Él siente por la longitud de su corazón, un breve pulso de vida, un destello de familiaridad, como lo que había sentido con Perrie.

—¡Adiós, Zee! —Perrie llama de nuevo cuando los chicos comienzan a alejarse por la calle. Zee los sigue fácilmente; Niall es quien ahora lo conduce, y Zee siente al instante que pertenece a su lado. Él camina cómodamente entre ellos, mirando sus pies. Ahora pertenece a ellos dos.

(x)

La casa de Niall está sobre un calle larga y tiene una vestíbulo sucio pero una cocina limpia. Zee lo sigue a él y a Harry dentro y al instante huele a otro perro, el olor de un territorio que no le pertenece a él viene de una cama suave al lado de la puerta de cristal con vista al jardín.

—Vamos, muchacho, siéntate —dice Harry, haciendo un gesto hacia la cama. Zee camina vacilante hacia él, escuchando el sonido de sus garras contra los azulejos de la cocina. Harry está sonriendo, todavía agitando su mano en la cama, con los ojos llenos de brillo. Zee avanza el último tramo y poco a poco se acerca la cama. El olor de otro perro está por todo su alrededor y es demasiado, es insoportable. Esta no es su cama. Él no puede sentarse en ella.

—No, no, Zee. Siéntate.

—Probablemente puede oler a Bruce —Niall dice en voz baja. Él está de pie junto a la barra, todavía mirándose flaco y pálido. Su rostro está contraído por el agotamiento. Él enciende la cafetera y de nuevo, Zee se pregunta cómo es que sabe lo que es eso. Él no es un perro en el cuerpo de un perro, de eso está seguro. Es una persona en el cuerpo de un perro. Él no sabe cómo llegó a estar en este cuerpo y por qué puede recordar ser una persona—. Probablemente no quiere, ya sabes. Invadir el territorio. ¿Recuerdas cuando Liam trajo a Loki? Estaba demasiado asustada para entrar a la cocina.

—Pero, ¿dónde va a dormir? —Harry frunce el ceño, sentando en el comedor. Zee se acerca a sentarse al lado de su silla, y Harry al instante le acaricia la cabeza. Le gusta Harry. Niall se encoge de hombros, con la espalda apoyada en la barra cuando la cafetera comienza a hervir. Él tiene una taza en la mano.

—Supongo que tendré que conseguirle una cama nueva. Podemos poner algunas mantas.

—Eres un chico con suerte —dice Harry, su voz es infantil cuando frota las orejas de Zee, inclinándose casi por la mitad de su cuerpo para estar a la línea de los ojos de Zee, mientras todavía está sentado en la silla—. Niall y Louis van a ser tan buenos contigo. Tienen un jardín grande y agradable en donde puedes correr, no como yo.  Solo tengo un pequeño apartamento que comparto con Grimmy y sus perros.

—Es un perro, Harry. No necesita saber tu historia de vida. Probablemente ni siquiera entiende lo que estás diciendo.

 _Lo hago._ Zee quiere decir. _Sé lo que está diciendo. Solía hablar humano también, antes de que fuera un perro._

Harry pone mala cara, su labio inferior está hacia fuera.

—Niall es un aguafiestas —le dice a Zee con voz alta, con la clara intención de que Niall lo escuche—. Es un gruñón.

Hay un terrible y repentino accidente cuando algo golpea el suelo, y trozos afilados de la taza se derraman a lo largo de los azulejos. Zee se levanta y camina lejos de ellos, con el pelo de la espalda erizado. Él mira a Niall. Niall se sonroja furiosamente, con la cara arrugada, sus ojos están húmedos como los de Perrie. Había arrojado la taza que estaba en sus manos contra el suelo. Harry se ve asustado.

—Tengo una maldita _razón_ para serlo, ¿no? —Niall grita, su voz repentinamente se quiebra, como si hubiera estado así durante un tiempo. Como si sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran destrozadas—. Estoy de duelo, ¿no? Eso es lo que el terapeuta que me hiciste ver me dijo. Mi novio murió hace tres meses. Puedo ser maldito aguafiestas si quiero.

—Niall, lo siento —dice Harry desesperadamente. Parece que también podría llorar—. Fue solo una broma. Lo siento, tú sabes que yo no quise decir eso. Sabes, por supuesto que puedes. Ser temperamental. Yo lo entiendo completamente.

—Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende —Niall niega con la cabeza. Todavía parece enojado, sus manos ahora están detrás de él, aferradas a la barra, como si quisiera anclarse ahí. Zee se mueve debajo de la mesa, todavía sintiendo como la ira de Niall infecta la cocina—. Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende. Escuché a Liam preguntarle a Louis en cuanto tiempo lo superaría. Todos ustedes se movieron tan rápido. Como si él nunca hubiera estado aquí, como si nunca hubiera existido.

—No, Niall —Harry susurra tristemente. Se levanta de su asiento, las patas de madera de la silla raspan contra los azulejos de la cocina. Zee se aleja del ruido, aún más debajo de la mesa, pero aún ve a los dos chicos—. No lo hemos olvidado, no es cierto. Liam estaba llorando la semana pasada. Louis habla de él todo el tiempo. Pienso en él todos los días, Niall.

Harry se mueve a través de la cocina y acerca a Niall contra su pecho, sus brazos se estiran para envolverlo en un abrazo, el abrazo es fácil y familiar. Zee se siente como si hubiera visto a estos dos abrazarse antes. Se ven tan bien juntos, y ese pensamiento produce algo caliente y oscuro en su pecho.

—No esperamos que te olvides de él —dice Harry en voz baja. Su voz es tranquila, Zee sabe, pero él puede oírlo claramente—. Solo queremos que seas feliz de nuevo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi sonreír. Eres mi mejor amigo y en este momento, estás en un lugar muy apartado, muy triste, y yo solo quiero ayudarte a salir de ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

Niall asiente, el movimiento apenas es visible sobre el pecho de Harry, su pelo rubio está en mal estado, debido a que lo había estado frotando sobre la camisa con dibujos de Harry. Zee puede ver las manos de Niall aferrándose a la espalda del más alto, los nudillos están blancos y sus brazos tiemblan.

—No lo hemos olvidado, te lo prometo —Harry está diciéndole a Niall—. Éramos un grupo, ¿verdad? ¿Nosotros cinco? ¿Quién podría olvidar eso?

Niall suspira en respuesta, y Harry le frota la espalda. Zee puede ver la tierna mirada en el rostro de Harry y él se siente de repente incómodo, como si estuviera inmiscuyéndose en un momento íntimo entre ellos.

—Diablos, le prometí a Ben que nos veríamos —dice Harry, mirando de repente el reloj en su muñeca—. Lo siento mucho, pero me tengo que ir.

—Está bien —dice Niall, terminando el abrazo. Se limpia la cara con la manga de su jersey, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ve. Voy a estar bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —Harry pregunta. Su frente se arruga de nuevo con preocupación—. Puedo cancelar.

—Ve —le dice Niall con firmeza. Está respirando un poco más constante ahora. La cafetera pilla, el agua está hirviendo y el vapor está escapando de ella—. Estaré bien.

—Si estás seguro —murmura Harry. Niall asiente de nuevo, y Harry da un pequeño suspiro. Pone sus grandes manos a los lados de la cara de Niall y se apoya en él, presionando sus labios en la frente—. Te quiero, Nialler.

—Yo también te quiero —dice Niall, su voz es un poco más ronca. Asiente con la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Ahora ve, te están esperando.

—Te veo luego. ¡Adiós, Zee! —Harry de repente viene debajo de la mesa, sus dedos se mueven en el aire, persuadiéndolo para que salga. Zee sale, siguiendo el olor ya familiar de Harry. Harry le acaricia la cabeza, la espalda. La cola de Zee se mueve automáticamente—. Pobre chico, te asustó. Qué primera impresión ¿eh? Pobre perro, va a pensar que eres Hulk o algo así.

—Lárgate —Niall sonríe, todavía limpiándose la cara. Él tiene un paño de cocina en la mano y lo mueve hacia Harry, azotándolo en su trasero. Harry se ríe también, claramente complacido de ver alguna alegría en el rostro de Niall. Él le da a Zee un última palmadita, y se despide Niall mientras sale de la cocina y escuchan el golpe de la puerta delantera.

Niall suspira. Se inclina y acaricia la cabeza de Zee.

—Lo siento, chico —murmura con aire ausente. Mira hacia abajo, viendo el desastre que hizo al romper la taza—. Mierda. Será mejor que limpie eso.

Zee se sienta junto a la mesa y observa mientras Niall barre la taza, antes de hacerse té en otra, y de sentarse en la silla en la que Harry había estado sentado, colocando el té en la mesa. La silla se mueve debajo de la mesa y Zee se desplaza hacia él, el movimiento lo acerca a Niall y la sensación es muy natural. El rostro de Niall todavía está un poco húmedo de lágrimas y Zee no puede evitar sentirse preocupado. Él pone su cabeza en el regazo de Niall. Niall salta un poco por la sorpresa, mirándolo como si se hubiera olvidado de que Zee estaba allí. Como si lo hubieran sacado de sus recuerdos, y de nuevo la luz de la tarde inunda la cocina a través de la puerta de cristal.

—Hola —Niall murmura en voz baja. Mueve sus dedos en la parte baja de la cabeza de Zee, debajo de su cuello y por la espalda. Se siente increíble. Zee se siente líquido en las manos de Niall. Levanta la vista hacia el rostro de Niall y Niall lo mira de vuelta, directo a sus ojos. Él acaricia la cabeza de Zee—. Eres muy lindo ¿verdad? Siempre mi debilidad han sido los grandes ojos marrones.

La puerta delantera se cierra de nuevo y Zee se levanta rápidamente, de forma automática. Él puede oír pasos que se acercan a la cocina y el instinto lo hace voltear a la puerta. Un par de piernas casi tropiezan con él.

—Oh cristo, Harry dijo algo acerca de un perro —dice la voz perteneciente a las piernas. Zee mira hacia arriba y ve una cara. Otro chico, también de unos veinte años, en un pantalón elegante y una camisa perfectamente planchada, arrojando una bolsa de su hombro junto con un grueso abrigo. Es un rostro delicado y suave con pelo castaño y cejas levantadas—. Vamos, chucho, muévete —el muchacho golpea suavemente el lado de Zee con su pierna. Zee se mueve rápidamente, mirando al chico de pie al otro lado de la barra con la cafetera.

—Está recién hervida —Niall dice. Su voz es cálida y familiar y Zee camina hacia ella automáticamente. Se siente bien estar al lado de Niall. Niall parece estar de acuerdo, agachándose para frotar juguetonamente el lado de Zee—. No te molesta Louis, ¿verdad? Es un poco gruñón porque su perrito  está con su novia y ella vive muy lejos. El peligro de la larga distancia, ya sabes.

—Me olvidé que hablas con los perros como si fueran humanos. Harry lo hace también, con Bruce y Loki —Louis suspira, y verte agua hirviendo en otra taza.

—Él solo extraña a su perrito —Niall dice, ignorando las palabras de Louis—. Pero ahora estás aquí, así que tal vez él pueda disfrutar de  tu compañía ¿verdad? Los dos podremos disfrutar de tu compañía —dice las últimas palabras en voz baja, y Louis mira hacia arriba. Su rostro está todo arrugado como lo había estado el de Harry, y él se ve triste.

—Niall —comienza. Pero Niall no le hace caso, todavía está frotando los costados de Zee.

—Vamos a salir a la calle ¿sí? Tenemos algunos juguetes de Bruce. ¿Vamos a jugar?

(x)

Niall espera que él duerma en esa manta que puso sobre el azulejo de la cocina, piensa Zee. Pero es frío e incómodo y solitario en la oscura cocina. Había estado muy bien cuando todos habían estado cenando, Niall y Louis en la mesa y él en su cama al lado del refrigerador, o sentado en la sala viendo la televisión. Zee se había acurrucado en el suelo junto a los pies de Niall y Louis y se habían turnado para darle palmaditas en la cabeza y había sido cálido y confortable. Pero entonces Louis había dicho buenas noches y desapareció detrás de una puerta y luego Niall estaba llevándolo al oscuro y frío jardín, diciéndole _adelante, haz pipí aquí._

Él había obedecido, dirigiéndose a la esquina del jardín, el sonido de su pipí golpeando el césped hizo eco a través del aire de la noche. Y entonces Niall lo había vuelvo a meter, señaló la manta y le dijo _échate_ , y luego Zee lo había visto irse de nuevo a la sala y apagar todas las luces, antes de caminar detrás de otra puerta, en el otro lado de la sala. Y luego Zee se quedó solo en la oscura cocina, y se sintió asustado. Él puede ver las ramas de los árboles en el jardín moviéndose por la brisa y se ven como un montón de gente desplazándose por el jardín.

Zee gimotea, levantándose de la manta y caminando a la sala. Se sienta delante del sofá. Él puede oír el viento y se queja de nuevo, está acostado sobre su estómago, dejando caer su mentón sobre sus patas delanteras.

—¡Niall! —oye a Louis gritar desde su habitación. Zee se queja una vez más. Se abre la puerta de Niall, y él sale en tan solo un par de pantalones de pijama.

—¿Qué? Shh, chico. Está bien. No hemos ido a ninguna parte.

Zee se queja otra vez, levantándose y caminando hacia Niall. Él da golpes con la cabeza contra la mano de Niall, animándole a acariciarle la cabeza como antes. Él se siente seguro junto a Niall. No quiere dormir solo aquí, sabiendo que Niall está en una habitación diferente, alejado de él por puertas y paredes.

—¿Qué pasa? —Niall pregunta en voz baja, apaciguando a Zee pasándole la mano por la cabeza. Zee se queja una vez más, con sentimiento, con la esperanza de que Niall obtenga el mensaje. Niall suspira—. Te sientes solo ¿verdad? Vamos. Supongo que puedes dormir en mi habitación, solo por esta noche.

Él se dirige de nuevo a su puerta y Zee lo sigue. Niall cierra detrás de ellos. Su habitación está bañada en una suave luz de una lámpara al lado de su cama.  Niall se sienta en ella y se desliza debajo del edredón. Zee actúa por instinto, saltando en la cama junto a Niall.

—No —dice Niall al instante, riendo. Empuja a Zee hacia abajo, sobre la alfombra—. No. Esta es mi cama. Tu duerme en el suelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Zee se queja una vez más, subiendo de nuevo a la cama. Niall niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de reír.

 _—Está bien —s_ uspira, y se acuesta sobre su espalda, sonriendo. Zee se acomoda sobre su estómago en el otro lado de la cama, en la parte superior del edredón—. Esos ojos son peligrosos, no puedo resistirme a ellos.

Ambos se congelan por un momento. Zee y Niall, mientras las palabras cuelgan en el aire entre ellos. Zee se da cuenta que las ha escuchado antes. Niall se ve afectado. Pero él niega con la cabeza, y saca a relucir una última sonrisa débil cuando mira a Zee. Él acaricia su cabeza antes de asentarse más en la cama.

—Buenas noches —susurra, antes de apagar la lámpara. Juega con su teléfono por un rato, la pantalla ilumina su cara, antes de apague su teléfono y lo ponga en la mesa. Y entonces Niall se desplaza hacia un lado, y pronto Zee puede escuchar su respiración, y él sabe que Niall está dormido. Y entonces es cuando Zee siente que puede dormirse.

Se siente bien y familiar dormir en la cama junto a Niall.

(x)

Niall le compra una cama nueva, pero Zee no la usa. Después de la primera noche, pasa durmiendo en la cama de Niall junto a él y escuchando su respiración, el tan familiar sonido que hace que la piel de Zee se ponga de punta. La próxima noche se queda unos diez minutos en la cama nueva, antes de ir a sentarse delante de la puerta de la habitación de Niall y gimiendo hasta que Niall lo deja entrar rodando los ojos.

La casa se siente familiar, también, especialmente el jardín —cuando Zee corre por la hierba, huele los arbustos y se acuesta sobre su vientre—, está seguro de que ha estado en este jardín antes. Y cuando Louis viene a sentarse fuera de la puerta de la cocina, y se recarga sobre el umbral y tapa un cigarrillo con sus manos para proteger la llama del viento de otoño, Zee está seguro de que ha visto esto antes. Él va a sentarse junto a Louis, viendo como sus labios se deslizan alrededor del filtro del cigarro, y es tan familiar que él sabe, por definitivo, que ha estado aquí antes, se ha sentado junto a Louis antes. Tal vez fumando un cigarrillo con él. Tal vez antes de que fuera un perro. Cuando él era un ser humano.

Ahora sabe con certeza que era un ser humano antes de ser un perro. Y también sabe con certeza que él conocía a Niall y a Louis y a Harry y a Liam, cuando viene a visitarlos un día después. Los cuatro de ellos tienen caras que él conoce, y no tiene que escuchar a Niall gritar alegremente el nombre de Liam cuando entra en la sala oliendo a otro perro, para saber quién es.

Un par de días después de que Niall lo llevó a casa. Zee ve a Niall vestido con un capa gruesa y una larga bufanda alrededor de su cuello, y entonces el engancha una correa en el collar de Zee y lo saca por la puerta principal. Hace frío afuera, pero Niall lo anima a caminar rápidamente por la acera bastante vacía y sus músculos queman deliciosamente con el movimiento. Él quiere correr, puede sentir la contracción en sus huesos y los tendones envueltos alrededor de cada pata. Espera que Niall lo esté llevando a algún lugar en el que pueda correr y correr y correr hasta que no tenga energía, hasta que sus patas estén tan agotadas como él quiere que estén después de tres días de estar en la casa y de un par de vueltas en el jardín.

Sin embargo, Niall lo lleva al metro y todavía le sorprende como es que sabe el nombre de estas cosas, aunque eso le confirma que en realidad fue un ser humano alguna vez. Está muy concurrido y lleno y  Zee se pone nervioso a medida que empiezan a caminar por las escaleras, acurrucándose cerca de las piernas de Niall por temor a ser pisado. Él permanece presionado tan cerca de Niall como puede durante el trayecto en metro, tropezando un poco con el vaivén del vagón. Está desesperado por salir al aire fresco, sus piernas tiemblan de ansiedad cuando suben la escalera. El rostro de Niall se cubre con una ligera capa de sudor, pero el frío lo seca rápidamente una vez más al caminar y cruzar entre un conjunto de puertas.

Están en el Parque Finsbury, Zee se da cuenta, mirando el cartel en las puertas del parque. Está muy concurrido pero ni de lejos al mismo nivel que el metro —él puede moverse, caminar más lejos de Niall—, por lo que su correa se estira. Hay niños y otros perros y un montón de gente y vendedores de comida. Hay tantos olores en su nariz que parece que está a punto de estornudar, está tan mareado por todos estos diferentes aromas. Sin embargo, es glorioso, y se oye a sí mismo ladrar un poco emocionado cuando mira hacia adelante y ve a Harry de pie junto a un camión de helados, envuelto en una chaqueta gruesa y con su pelo recogido en la parte superior de su cabeza. Hay un hombre alto y delgado junto a él, con las piernas muy largas y enfundadas en unos ajustados jeans, y hay un pitbull a su lado, con aspecto aburrido y desinteresado hasta que alcanza a ver a Zee.

—¡Hola! —Niall dice alegremente a medida que llega con Harry y el otro hombre. Harry sonríe y se inclina para frotar la cabeza de Zee, y el otro hombre se agacha a hacer lo mismo.

—Así que él es Zee, ¿eh? —pregunta. El otro perro se mueve hacia adelante, empujando entre Harry y el hombre, y olfateando desesperadamente a Zee. Él se queda de pie, congelado, esperado a que termine, recordando que cuando él era un ser humano esto era algo que hacen los perros con otros perros. El perro se mueve hacia atrás para mirar a Zee con la cabeza ladeada, como si le estuviera diciendo: _no eres un perro._

 _No, no lo soy._ Zee trata de decirle con la mirada. _Soy una persona en el cuerpo de un perro._

—Oh, es tan grande y tranquilo, ¡lo quiero para mí!  —el hombre está riendo, palmeando la espalda de Zee con firmeza pero con cariño—. Pig es como un conejo Duracell.

—Creo que tienes un niño problemático, Nick —Niall se ríe. Rasca las detrás de las orejas de Zee.

—Mira, es Liam —Harry asiente. Zee mira a su alrededor para ver al niño que recuerda caminar hacia ellos, con un perro trotando a su lado, la correa se encuentra bien asegurada en su mano enguantada. El perro ladra, arrastrando a Liam con él. Liam se ríe, tambaleándose hacia adelante para saludar a Niall mientras su perro olfatea con entusiasmo a Zayn y a Pig.

—Nuevos amigos, Loki —él dice. Zee se encuentra empujando el muslo de Liam hasta que él mira hacia abajo, y palmea la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Hola chico, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Disfrutas vivir con Niall?

Los chicos llevan a Zee y a los otros perros a la colina, y ahora que están a cierta distancia de las puertas del parque, los dejan correr libremente. Durante un tiempo, Zee actúa por instinto y corre alrededor de Pig y Loki, persiguiéndolos y jugando combates, disfrutando con ellos y explorando nuevos olores. Pero después de un tiempo, él mira hacia atrás y ve a Niall, caminando en silencio junto a los otros tres, y ve que no está participando en la conversación —se ve triste, como el primer día que Zee lo vio— y él se encuentra caminando de regreso a Niall, cepillándose de cerca contra sus piernas.

—Ve a jugar —Niall le dice, acariciando su espalda y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia los ladridos, y los perros saltando a un par de metros de distancia, pero Zee lo ignora, eligiendo quedarse cerca de él. Harry, Liam y Nick siguen hablando, y Niall todavía no se une a su conversación. Claramente, Nick se da cuenta, porque de repente se mueve y envuelve sus largos dedos en la muñeca de Niall, y lo lleva a jugar con los perros, lanzándoles palos y pidiéndoles débilmente que no salten en el estanque.  Zee camina al lado de Harry y Liam, y la mano de Harry acaricia su cabeza cada par de minutos, como para asegurarse de que todavía está ahí.

—¿Cuándo va a volver al trabajo? —Liam le pregunta a Harry en voz baja. Han dejado de caminar, y están de pie, mirando a Niall y Nick reír cuando los dos perros saltan a su alrededor con emoción.

—Las próximas semanas, creo —Harry se encoge de hombros—. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo dure la licencia por razones personales. Creo que normalmente dura, el tiempo que sea necesario.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tardes en superar la muerte de tu novio? —Liam pregunta, pero no es una pregunta real. Es más una triste declaración.

—Exactamente —murmura Harry. Sus dedos rozan detrás de las orejas de Zee, sus uñas rascan a través de su piel. Ninguno de los dos dice algo por un momento, mientras miran a Niall a cierta distancia de ellos. Él no está riendo ahora. Dejó de jugar con Nick y los perros y está mirando el estanque, con el rostro un poco decaído, como si estuviera perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Zee odia lo pálido y demacrado que su rostro se ve sin una brillante sonrisa.

—Y bueno, ¿crees que alguna vez se lo vas a decir? —Liam le pregunta.

—¿Decirle qué?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir, Harry —murmura Liam—. Sobre lo que sientes por él.

—No —Harry dice rápidamente. Su mano se retira de la cabeza de Zee—. Definitivamente no.

—Harry —Liam dice, y Zee lo mira, ve cómo su rostro se arruga con frustración—. Vamos. No puedes mantener este tipo de cosas guardadas. Él merece saberlo.

—¿De verdad, Liam? —Harry le pregunta, goteando incredulidad—. Tú crees, que después de tres meses que el novio de Niall —nuestro amigo— ha _muerto_ , debo decirle a Niall que lo amo. Que he estado enamorado de él durante unos tres años. ¿Crees que sea justo que lo someta a una completa _confusión_ cuando le diga esto? No, yo no lo voy hacer, sería una falta de respeto a la memoria de _él._ Probablemente nunca le diga.

Zee mueve la cabeza para mirar a Harry, pero él está mirando a Niall a través del parque. Zee siente un chispa de algo en la boca del estómago, algo tirando de él y haciéndole sentirse enojado con Harry.

—Creo que necesitas ser honesto —Liam argumenta—. No solo con él, sino contigo mismo. Esos sentimientos han existido durante los últimos tres años y no se han ido. Habla con él sobre eso, por lo menos. La falta de honestidad fue el problema en la relación de ellos. Creo que Niall agradecería que fueras honesto con él.

—Él _no va_ a apreciar que haga eso, descargar mis sentimientos hacia él cuando todavía está en el maldito _duelo_ , Liam —Harry dice cortante.

—En este momento, su felicidad es más importante que la mía —Harry le dice—. Prefiero trabajar en ayudar a superarlo todo, y entonces tratar con el lío de mis propios sentimientos.

Ellos dejan de hablar, porque Niall y Nick están caminando hacia ellos, silbando para que los perros los sigan. Zee actúa instintivamente, saltando hacia Niall y empujando su cara en la mano de Niall, acariciando la piel fría. Niall se ríe, acariciándole la cabeza.

—¿Té en nuestra casa? —Nick les pregunta, agachándose para completar la exigente tarea que es ponerle la correa a Pig de nuevo.

—La mejor idea que he escuchado en todo el día —Liam sonríe, tirando de Loki para hacer lo mismo. Zee apenas nota que Niall vuelve a colocar la correa, él está de pie muy cerca de Niall.

Es cuando están caminando fuera del parque, girando a la izquierda para salir a la calle, que un carro casi choca contra un camión. El conductor del camión toca el claxon con enojo, y el sonido resuena a lo largo de la calle, y Zee hace instintivamente lo mismo que hizo el primer día que Niall y Harry lo llevaron a su casa – que fue echarse contra su estómago en el pavimento, gimiendo bruscamente con la cabeza entre sus patas.

—¿Zee? —Niall pregunta, cuando siente el tirón en el cable que sostiene en su mano. Se agacha junto a Zee, con su mano en la espalda y la frota con cuidado. —Vamos. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eso fue raro —Harry dice en voz baja. Zee abre los ojos cuando por fin se las arregla para dejar de quejarse. Su corazón se siente como si estuviera golpeando tres veces más rápido de lo que debería, disparando energía alrededor de su cuerpo. Niall lo está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Vamos, muchacho —murmura suavemente—. Está bien. Vamos a levantarte, ¿sí?

—Creo que el claxon lo asustó —Nick comenta, lanzando a Pig detrás de sus piernas para que no moleste a Zee mientras Niall todavía  está tratando de convencerlo para levantarlo del suelo.

—¿Tal vez corrió y un coche lo atropelló alguna vez? —Liam sugiere, mirando a Zee con preocupación. Niall apenas los escucha. Todavía se ve preocupado, con el ceño en su frente mientras acaricia confortablemente la espalda de Zee.

Harry está de cuclillas, sus familiares y relajantes dedos rascan la cabeza de Zee. —Está bien, Zee. Buen chico.

Zee finalmente se pone de pie, empujando su cabeza contra el muslo de Niall, buscando comodidad. Niall ofrece su mano para que la lama y lo hace, deslizando la lengua por la palma carnosa y disgusta sal y una pizca de barro. Él puede oler ahora a Niall. Su ritmo cardíaco se ha calmado de nuevo. Él se siente seguro.

—Pobre muchacho —Liam pone mala cara, acariciando la cabeza de Zee.

No es demasiado difícil seguir caminando por la calle, pero Zee todavía se pone nervioso por el resto de la caminata hacia el apartamento de Harry y Nick. Pasan un par de horas allí. Nick, Harry, Niall y Liam piden comida para llevar y ven la televisión mientras Zee se sienta delante de los sofás con los otros dos perros, y puede oler a cada uno. Se duerme después de un tiempo y solo se despierta más tarde, cuando Niall le rasca la cabeza, listo para volver a casa.

Harry acompaña a Niall a la estación del metro, platicando mientras Niall camina en silencio a su lado, con los ojos en el oscuro pavimento. Niall no habla hasta que llegan a la estación, cuando Harry se detiene y se mueve sobre sus pies, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Gracias, por hoy —Niall dice en voz baja. Zee se sienta en la acera, mirando a Niall, observando el intento de sonrisa que aparece en su ensombrecido rostro—. Por sacarme de la casa. Lo has estado haciendo mucho, últimamente.

—Me estoy asegurando que tomes aire fresco —Harry bromea, mirándose un poco incómodo, aunque su cara apenas lo traiciona. Ahora Zee lo sabe —sabe que Harry siente algo por Niall, como se ha sentido durante los últimos tres años— es fácil detectar los nervios, la nostalgia, el toque de tristeza. Eso hace que la sensación de ardor aparezca en el estómago de Zee, le hace sentir resentimiento hacia Harry. No le gusta como la mano de Harry descansa en el hombro de Niall.

—Eres un buen amigo, Harry —murmura Niall. La cara de Harry adquiere una expresión dolida—. Has sido muy paciente conmigo. No me empujas a hablar de ello, de él. Pero todavía estás tratando de ayudarme y yo realmente aprecio eso.

La sonrisa de Harry es triste. —Te conseguí compañía —hace un gesto hacia Zee. Automáticamente, la mano de Niall se reduce a frotar detrás de las orejas de Zee.

—Cierto. Y solo han pasado un par de días, pero no me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba esto. Y creo que Louis también. Él nunca lo dirá, ni me dejará verlo, pero creo que últimamente está luchando contra todo esto.

—Zayn fue su mejor amigo —murmura Harry. El nombre extraño se instala en la mente de Zee —como si conociera a Zayn—. El rostro de Zayn no estalla al instante en su mente como las caras de los otros. Todavía es una incertidumbre.

—Cierto —Niall suspira. Una pausa cae entre ellos, pesada como el aire fresco de la noche. Zee apenas se mueve, solo observa a los dos amigos evitar los ojos del otro.

—Gracias —Niall dice finalmente. Da un paso hacia adelante y tira de Harry en un abrazo, tirando un poco de la correa de Zee que todavía sostiene en su mano. Zee observa a Harry, ve la expresión de tristeza en su rostro mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Niall, descansando su barbilla en su hombro—. Fue un placer volver a sonreír.

—Fue bueno verte sonreír —dice Harry en voz baja. Su voz suena áspera y rasposa. Zee no puede evitar estar de acuerdo—. Tú, eh. ¿Vas a estar bien caminando de vuelta a tu casa, cuando llegues a tu estación?

—Sí —dice Niall, de repente, con un tono alegre—. Tengo a este chico para que cuide de mí, ¿no?

—Es verdad. Tu cuidas de Niall ¿verdad? —Harry se ríe. Se inclina para dar una última palmadita en la cabeza de Zee, pero Zee no responde al tacto. En cambio, se queda mirando fijamente a los ojos de Harry. _Lo haré_ , trata de decirle, con la esperanza de que Harry se sienta al menos un poco amenazado. Harry se pone de pie, mirándose un poco perplejo.

—Bueno, nos vemos Niall. Envíame un mensaje cuando estés en tu casa —Harry finalmente dice, antes de girar sobre sus talones y volver caminando a su departamento, mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Niall da un suspiro tranquilo, viéndolo irse, antes de mover a Zee al lado de su rodilla.

—Vamos, chico —murmura—. Vamos a casa.

El paseo en el tren es mucho más tranquilo que antes. Zee se encuentra a los pies de Niall, sintiendo cada bache y se balancea mientras el tren los lleva a casa.

Está lleno de niebla cuando suben de nuevo a  la oscura acera, las luces de la calle apenas iluminan a través de la capa de niebla. Se ve como una clásica ilustración victoriana de Londres de noche. Zee recuerda lo que Harry había dicho, acerca de lo bien que se sentían caminando a casa, y a juzgar por el tenso nerviosismo que puede ver en el rostro de Niall, Niall también recuerda las palabras de Harry. Pero él solo da un pequeño suspiro, tirando suavemente de Zee.

—Casi en casa —le dice a Zee alegremente—. Tú me vas a mantener a salvo, ¿verdad?

 _Mataría a cualquiera que intentara hacerte daño_ , Zee quiere decirle a Niall. Porque extrañamente, es verdad. Ha sentido un ridículamente alto nivel de protección sobre Niall desde que lo había conocido. Tal vez era el hecho de que Niall estaba en un claro duelo y simplemente parecía tan vulnerable, o tal vez era solo la familiaridad que sentía por Niall. Quizá Zee siempre había sido así con Niall cuando él era un ser humano.

—He vivido en esa calle durante unos tres años —Niall le dice en voz baja, su voz suena a través de la penumbra y suena tan clara como una campana en los oídos de Zee. Se pregunta por qué Niall le está diciendo esto —¿ha olvidado que está hablando con un perro?— pero la voz de Niall es tan familiar y tranquilizadora que se deja arrastrar por ella. —Yo y Louis nos conocimos en la universidad, y nos mudamos juntos en nuestro último año. Pensé que nunca me acostumbraría a vivir aquí en Londres, pero ahora no puedo imaginar estar en otro sitio. Es extraño lo rápido que un lugar puede sentirse como tu casa, ¿no es así?

 _Sí_ , Zee está de acuerdo, aún trotando en silencio junto a Niall, cerca de su muslo. _Solo he estado con ustedes durante dos días, pero se siente como si hubiéramos estado juntos durante años._

—Entonces, Louis me presentó a Zayn, no mucho después de que nos mudamos juntos. Y, a pesar de que no estábamos viviendo juntos oficialmente, pasó tanto tiempo en casa que podía considerarse así. Todavía tengo muchas de sus cosas en mi habitación. Siempre he pensado en ella cómo _nuestra_ habitación, en lugar de solo mía. A pesar de que él tenía su propia habitación, en la casa de Danny y Ant.

Esos nombren hacen que el corazón de Zee se apriete. Él conoce a esos chicos, se da cuenta. Quiere verlos, de repente los echa de menos desesperadamente.

—Es tan extraño pasar de compartir la habitación prácticamente todas las noches a estar solo. Tener la cama solo para ti, limpiar tu desorden. Fue tan extraño ese primer mes. Y a pesar de que creo que me estoy acostumbrando a eso, no creo que vaya a olvidar todo eso, ¿sabes? De compartir una habitación con él. Con Zayn. Es un recuerdo que nunca va a desvanecerse, supongo. Sobre todo ahora que te tengo en mi cama cada noche, ¿eh?

Niall se queda en silencio por un tiempo, el único sonido son sus pasos haciendo eco por la calle —Niall con sus zapatos deportivos y Zee con sus garras golpeando el pavimento—.

—Es muy fácil hablar contigo —Niall se ríe en voz baja—. Eso suena estúpido. Por supuesto que no puedes hablar. Probablemente ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy diciendo. Pero supongo quees bueno, o algo así. Hablar, sobre todo, y no tener que preocuparse de que la otra persona te conteste. No tener pensamientos que compartir. Eres la primera persona, bueno, no eres un persona en realidad, con la que he hablado adecuadamente sobre este tipo de cosas. Y tú ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy diciendo.

Niall suspira. Zee puede ver su puerta principal a pocos metros de distancia.

—Él también siempre estaba tranquilo —Niall le dice en voz baja, con un poco de nostalgia. Se detienen en la puerta—. Siempre me dejó hablar sin interrumpirme, pero la mayoría del tiempo yo sabía que él estaba escuchando. Podría pedirle que repitiera lo que yo había estado diciendo, y él podía hacerlo, palabra por palabra. Siempre me gustó eso.

Zee empuja su cabeza contra el muslo de Niall, con ganas de decirle, _yo puedo hacer eso, para ti. Si quieres._ Pero Niall lo interpreta de manera diferente.

—Creo que debemos apresurarnos —se ríe, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y dando un paso adelante para abrir la puerta—. ¿Tienes frío, Zee? No te preocupes, mi habitación es agradable y cálida.

Es cálido, en el interior. Louis está en el patio, con la espalda pegada a la puerta de cristal mientras fuma en silencio, pero Niall se dirige directamente a su habitación, ni siquiera enciende la luz de la sala. Le limpia las patas de Zee con una toalla vieja, y luego Zee se encuentra en el edredón encima de la cama, viendo como Niall se prepara para dormir. Es dolorosamente familiar, viendo a Niall deslizarse debajo de las sábanas, sonriendo suavemente mientras apaga la luz. Zee no puede ayudar, pero se pregunta, mientras espera que la respiración de Niall se haga más pesada, cuántas veces había visto a Niall hacer esto antes, cuando él era un ser humano.

(x)

La sala está demasiada llena de gente. El parloteo de las voces realmente abruma la música que viene del sistema de sonido, y hay demasiados olores para gusto de Zee: olores de gente nueva, el aroma de diferentes perros y animales se aferran a sus ropas. El alcohol, le quema la parte interior de su nariz, y el humo del cigarrillo inundan sus cavidades nasales como un viejo amigo íntimo.

Es el cumpleaños de Harry, y Niall y Louis lo han dejado hacer la fiesta aquí en su casa, porque su apartamento es demasiado pequeño. Harry está de pie en la cocina, apoyado en el mostrador y riendo, Liam está junto a él con una botella de cerveza en la mano mientras escucha a Grimmy contar una anécdota sobre el trabajo. Zee está de pie en la esquina de la sala, apoyado contra la pared y nervioso con toda la gente y el ruido y lo extraño de la situación, no puede dejar de buscar a Niall en la multitud de extraños. Él lo encuentra, su cabello rubio se distingue en la habitación en penumbra, está sentado en el borde del sofá bebiendo profundamente de una botella de cerveza. Está rodeado de gente, pero no platica con ellos – mientras se ríen y hablan y gritan, está sentado allí con su cara en blanco, con los ojos vidriosos. Zee no sabe por qué, pero hoy en día, Niall está particularmente triste, y hace que su corazón se siente pesado en su pecho.

El ruido, la música y la plática es demasiado para Zee —le abruma—, lo hace sentir como si estuviera agotado, y lo hace desear esconderse en el cuarto de Niall debajo de la cama con las patas sobre su cabeza. Pero la puerta de la habitación de Niall está cerrada, y él está demasiado nervioso para cruzar la habitación, y pasar por encima de la masa de piernas en su camino, para empujar a Niall y hacerle entender que lo deje entrar. Un grupo de personas abren la puerta de cristal en la cocina, y Zee los sigue rápidamente, dando un paso al frío y oscuro jardín, y deambula por el césped para hacer pis debajo de los árboles en las afueras de las vallas del jardín mientras que las personas fuman.

Es más tranquilo, mucho más tranquilo aquí. La música sigue siendo audible, es nada más un sonido suave. El corazón de Zee no late con fuerza en su pecho por más tiempo, sus garras se hunden de nuevo en sus patas, la tensión en la columna vertebral y las costillas, fluye debajo de su piel.

Los fumadores se dirigen hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Pero Zee —se alegra por ello— prefiere estar aquí que en la congestionada y ruidosa sala. La alfombra huele mal y prefiere quedarse fuera para no ver la cara en blanco de Niall. Zee se pasea por el jardín por un tiempo, oliendo los arbustos y mirando hacia el cielo oscuro. La luna sigue allí. No hay muchas estrellas visibles – una neblina de color amarillo las está cubriendo, y Zee sabe que es la contaminación que se vive en Londres. Él siente que extraña el cielo de la ciudad, del país, donde todas las estrellas son visibles. Se pregunta si, cuando él era un ser humano y conocía a Niall, Louis, Harry y Liam, sentía ese vacío por extrañar su casa. Él se pregunta de dónde venía cuando era un ser humano.

La puerta de cristal de la cocina es abierta de nuevo. Es Louis, tirando de una sudadera verde por encima de su camiseta con cierta dificultad, ya que está tratando de hablar por teléfono al mismo tiempo. Lo mantiene sostenido entre la oreja y el hombro mientras tira de la sudadera hacia abajo, sobre su estómago, el gorro cae sobre su cabeza, su flequillo cae suavemente hacia abajo tapando casi totalmente sus ojos.

—Lo siento, aquí está más tranquilo —dice con su voz, clara y familiar. Viaja fácilmente a través del jardín oscuro a los oídos de Zee. Louis se sienta y recarga su espalda en la puerta, ahora ya sostiene el teléfono cerca de su cara—. Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry. Su departamento es demasiado pequeño y fue mi idea. Algo de lo que ahora me arrepiento —se ríe en voz baja.

Zee se queda dónde está, a las afueras del jardín, sin querer inmiscuirse en la conversación de Louis. Suena personal.

—Te extraño mucho —murmura Louis en el teléfono—. Siempre te echo de menos pero esta noche, mucho más, ¿sabes?

Está hablando con Eleanor —Zee recuerda que Eleanor es la novia de Louis—.  _Ella vive en Manchester_ , su cerebro le recuerda, y él se sorprende, que no cree que sea por casualidad, ya que él solía vivir aquí. Él piensa que es algo que sabía, antes de que fuera un perro.

—¿Cómo está Bruce? —Louis pregunta. Zee puede ver la suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras escucha a Eleanor, como si hablar con ella sobre su perro, aliviara su tensión. Aunque todavía hay una tristeza en sus ojos —una que no parece dejar a Louis, Zee ha llegado a darse cuenta— y no cree que solo sea por la falta de Eleanor y su perro. Se acuerda de lo que dijeron Niall y Harry cuando estaban hablando, cómo Louis perdió también a su mejor amigo. Esta casa está de luto, Zee ha comenzado a ver. El dolor se ha asentado en gran medida sobre el departamento, distante pero presente, como el olor a moho, aferrándose a la tela de los muebles y manchando las paredes.

—Bueno. Duerme bien. Voy a llamarte mañana —Louis sonríe de nuevo, cerrando los ojos por un momento—. Yo también te quiero.

Él termina la llamada, y Zee aprovecha la oportunidad para salir de las sombras, y camina hasta donde Louis sigue sentando con la espalda pegado al vidrió frío de la puerta de la cocina, con su teléfono en la mano. Louis mira hacia arriba cuando enfoca a Zee, y mueve una mano para acariciar su cabeza.

—Hola —murmura—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás asustado por el ruido?

Acaricia a Zee, ahora que está sentando tan cerca de las piernas de Louis. La hierba es fría y húmeda contra su cola. Louis huele tan familiar que es reconfortante, sobre todo cuando él saca un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su sudadera y enciende uno. El humo vuela en el aire de la noche, enrollándose por los pulmones de Zee y presentándole una oleada de nicotina que no sabía que necesitaba. Louis parpadea, soplando rápidamente el humo lejos de Zee.

—Lo siento, muchacho —él se disculpa, acariciando su cabeza de nuevo—. Probablemente no debería fumar cerca de tu cara.

Zee lame un lado de su mano y Louis se ríe.

—Eres divertido —dice sonriendo—. Extraño a mi perro. Aunque tú eres una buena compañía —suspira, aspirando del cigarrillo y exhala una nube de humo—. No solo los extraños a ellos ¿sabes? —continúa, mirando los restos del humo—. A El y a Bruce. También lo extraño a él.

Zee espera a que Louis diga el nombre.

—Extraño a Zayn —Louis susurra. Se mira tan triste, que el corazón de Zee se siente pesando de nuevo. Él tiene el mismo dolor, la misma pena que Niall. Sus ojos están brillantes, vidriosos por las lágrimas—. Se siente raro, estar sentado aquí sin él. Realmente nunca lo hice por mi cuenta. Él es la única razón por la comencé a fumar. Y ahora se ha ido y todo lo que me dejó es un hábito de mierda que mi novia y mi madre y hermanas odian.

Suspira profundamente, moviendo la cabeza. Una lágrima se desliza debajo de su ojo. Zee gimotea, empujando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Louis. Louis se limpia rápidamente la lágrima y frota la parte posterior del cuello de Zee.

—Lo siento —se disculpa de nuevo—. Lo siento. Soy un maldito sentimental pero, hay muchos recuerdos aquí.

La música sigue palpitando por el jardín, pero hay menos voces dentro de la casa. Zee puede ver a través de la puerta de cristal que la cocina está más vacía – la fiesta parece estar terminando.

—Vamos —murmura Louis, pisando la mitad de cigarrillos quemados. Se pone de pie y da una palmada en su muslo, ladeando la cabeza para que Zee lo siga—. Vamos a volver adentro, ¿sí? Aquí está demasiado helado.

La fiesta está muriendo, Zee se da cuenta. Las personas están despidiéndose, Liam está jugando con el sistema de sonido, mientras Harry abre la puerta principal, sonriendo un poco borracho mientras dice adiós. Niall está tranquilamente haciendo una ronda por la sala, con una bolsa negra de basura en la mano, lanzando botellas vacías, latas y vasos de plástico en ella. Sus mejillas se tiñen con un rubor rojizo por el alcohol pero sus ojos siguen siendo opacos y blancos.

Louis ayuda por un tiempo, pone la sala de nuevo en un estado decente, y luego se dirige a su habitación, murmurando un buenas noches a los demás antes de cerrar firmemente la puerta de su habitación, con los ojos todavía un poco húmedos. Liam sale un poco después, bostezando mientras busca su chaqueta, con su novia Sofía mirándolo medio dormida mientras lo espera en la puerta. Zee no sabe dónde Grimmy ha ido, probablemente salió hace un tiempo. Él trabaja en un programa de radio temprano por la mañana, Zee recuerda. Es otro de esos hechos que él sabe y que no ha escuchado mientras ha estado viviendo aquí, es un recuerdo de antes.

Ahora, solo están Harry y Niall en la sala. Harry se queda allí, alto, largo y delgado en su pantalón y apretadas botas, su camisa estampada abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho y su pelo rizado sobre sus hombros. Él mira a Niall atar la parte superior de la bolsa de basura, dejándola en la puerta principal para deshacerse de ella mañana. Niall frota sus ojos con cansancio, rascándose el estómago  a través de su camiseta grande.

—Gracias por permitirme tener mi fiesta aquí —dice Harry, sonriendo un poco. Niall se encoge de hombros.  Zee se siente al lado del sofá, viendo como los dos están de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Niall.

—Está bien. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Fue difícil, ya sabes —murmura Harry. Se cruza de brazos y mira  Niall, con su cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo examina, con expresión suave y un poco dolorida—. Un cumpleaños feliz. Al ver que estuviste todo tranquilo. Tú solías ser el alma de la fiesta.

Niall se encoge de hombros de nuevo, mirando sus zapatos. —Eso era antes —dice en voz baja. Harry asiente.

—Lo sé, sin embargo, ojalá pudiera ayudarte.

Niall mira hacia arriba, y luego, frunce la frente. —Tú _ayudas_ , Harry —le dice en voz baja—. Más de lo que sabes, te lo juro.

Él se acerca a Harry. Están tan cerca que sus codos casi se tocan. Harry despliega sus brazos.

—¿Sí? —susurra, aunque el sonido es tan fuerte como un cañón en los oídos de Zee. La mano de Harry se mueve cortando la distancia entre él y Niall, rozando la yema de sus dedos contra la mejilla de Niall. Niall traga. El departamento está tan en silencio que Zee oye el sonido perfectamente.

—Sí —dice con voz áspera. Él asiente con la cabeza, y luego toma una respiración profunda, como si estuviera armándose de valor—. Sí —repite y entonces él se mueve hacia adelante y presiona sus manos en las mejillas de Harry, besándolo con fuerza.

Zee se pone de pie al instante, pero está confundido acerca de lo que debe de hacer. Él quiere gruñir, ladrar, atacar a Harry —puede imaginarse a sí mismo saltando hacia adelante y derribándolo sobre su espalda—. Hay un enojo crispando por sus venas y extremidades, no muy diferente a la energía que no ha sido utilizada y entonces necesita dar un paseo para dejarla salir. Un ruido proviene de la parte superior de su garganta mientras observa a Niall y Harry besarse —observa que Harry tira a Niall más cerca, con las manos en la parte baja de la espalda, mientras que Niall agarra su rostro con más fuerza, manteniéndolo apretado contra él, un gemido se escapa de Niall rompiendo con el tranquilo aire— pero Zee se obliga a parar, a permanecer tranquilo. Él recuerda, por su suficiente tiempo como ser humano, que atacar a Harry sería un mal movimiento. Por mucho que quiere morderlo, hincarle los dientes a través de la carne y desgarrar su cuerpo por tocar a Niall así, él sabe que esto podría terminar mal para él. Podía ser apartado de Niall.

—Espera —Harry jadea, terminado el beso de repente, sus manos todavía se encuentran en la espalda de Niall—. Nosotros, no debemos Niall.

—¿No quieres? —pregunta Niall, en voz baja. Harry asiente, con vigor, con el pelo sacudiéndose por su cara con fuerza.

—Sí quiero —dice con desesperación, con la voz quebrada—. Mucho, Niall. Pero, yo. No debería. Todavía estás triste, todavía estás de luto. No quiero tomar ventaja de ti.

—Shh —Niall niega con la cabeza, como si estuviera sacudiendo la implicación de las palabras de Harry. Sacudiendo lejos el recuerdo de Zayn. El corazón de Zee se siente como un nudo, la rabia todavía burbujea debajo de su piel—. Por favor —Niall le susurra a Harry, tirando de él para acercarlo y besarlo de nuevo—. Por favor.

Harry hace un pequeño gemido – Zee está casi sorprendido que haya salido de la boca de Harry y no de la suya. Y entonces Niall y Harry se están besando de nuevo, ambos jadeando en la boca del otro y envolviéndose alrededor del otro. Se ve descuidado y apresurado y sus manos se hunden en el pelo del otro. Niall hace un gemido que sacude el estómago de Zee cuando los labios de Harry están debajo de la línea de la mandíbula, para aspirar la vulnerable piel de su cuello suave, y luego Niall está empujando la puerta de su habitación y tirando a Harry dentro. Zee se mueve hacia adelante, siguiéndolos en tensión, pero la puerta se cierra en su rostro, con Niall y Harry del otro lado.

Zee escucha con atención. Él puede oír el chasquido húmedo de sus labios, peor aún, puede escuchar sus jadeos. Hay un crujido. Ropa en movimiento. Y luego un gemido, bajo y casi dolorido. Zee cree que proviene de Harry. Zee gimotea, empujando su nariz por la delgada franja de luz por debajo de la puerta. Pero Niall no responde a su gemido como lo hizo la primera noche, no sale a medio vestir para dejar que Zee entre y se suba a su cama. Esta vez, es Harry quien está en su cama.

Zee se acuesta sobre su estómago, presionándose contra la puerta cerrada, aun escuchando con atención, todavía gimiendo suavemente. Se queda allí durante casi toda la noche, apenas duerme, solo escucha el sonido de sus besos y su dificultad para respirar, cada gemido que uno de ellos hace. Recuerdos que él sabe que son cuando él era un ser humano estallan con el crujido del movimiento del colchón, la cama golpeando contra la pared detrás de ella. Él sabe muy bien lo que Harry y Niall están haciendo y si no lo hacía, el hecho de que Zee puede oír a Harry haciendo esos profundos gemidos, puede escuchar el susurro de su voz mientras le habla suavemente a Niall, lo confirma. Pero no hay nada que Zee pueda hacer. Lo único que realmente puede hacer es permanecer acostado al otro lado de la puerta, tratando de no imaginarse a los dos en la cama de Niall. La cama suya y de Niall como Zee se ha comenzado a referirse a ella en su cabeza.

La noche es larga, y Zee casi no puede dormir. Él trata de descansar cuando los gemidos y jadeos se han detenido y lo único que se  oye es las respiración, pero se siente demasiado alerta, demasiado tenso, sus músculos se enrollan firmemente bajo su piel. Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, se escucha un sonido suave, y es Niall llorando al otro lado de la puerta, y Zee se aleja a acostarse en frente del sofá, incapaz de detener el gemido que se escapa de él. Ha oído el sonido tantas veces ahora. La mayoría de las noches Niall se despierta, y a Zee en el proceso, aunque finge que no lo ha hecho (sabe que Niall se sentiría mal por hacerlo, a pesar de lo mucho que Zee quiere estar allí para él, para consolarlo). Cuando sucede, Niall se encuentra de espaldas, llorando en silencio y limpiando sus mejillas húmedas. Zee siempre se ha recordado a sí mismo que es porque Niall está de duelo. Pero ahora, él piensa que es un poco más que eso, y podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que Harry está durmiendo desnudo junto a él en la cama.

(x)

Zee consigue dormir un par de horas en la alfombra áspera que todavía huele a alcohol derramado y cientos de desconocidos, el tejido grueso irrita su piel y su nariz se siente extraña por el montón de olores. Se sobresalta cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación de Louis, y Louis sale en ropa interior, la tinta oscura de sus tatuajes sobresalta crudamente en su piel debido a la luz que se cuela por la ventana. Su pelo es un desastre en su cabeza y está bostezando, tirando de una camiseta por encima de su pecho.

—Hola —murmura cuando ve a Zee delante del sofá—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No pudiste dormir con Niall?

Zee se pone de pie, escuchando como los huesos de sus piernas crujen con el movimiento. Sigue a Louis a la cocina, donde está poniéndose un pantalón de chándal recién lavado que se había estado secando en un tendedor en la esquina, y se pone una chaqueta que había estado colgada en el respaldo de una silla de la mesa. Saca un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo, empujando el extremo de uno en su boca y lo agarra con los dientes mientras exhala al abrir la puerta de vidrio del jardín.

El jardín está cubierto de una fina y blanca capa de escarcha que se ha reunido durante toda la noche. Es inusualmente frío para ser Febrero —Zee piensa— y luego se pregunta cómo sabe que es Febrero. _Fue el cumpleaños de Harry_ , se recuerda cuando se reúne con Louis en la puerta. _El cumpleaños de Harry es en Febrero_. Es otro de los recuerdos de antes. Es la forma en que ha descubierto que hoy es un sábado.

Está como la noche anterior, sentando en el jardín al lado de Louis mientras fuma, y Zee recuerda ese abrumador e inevitable sentimiento que ha estado con él desde que llegó aquí, él ha hecho esto antes, con Louis. Está seguro que eran amigos.

Cuando se dirigen hacia el interior —justo después de las ocho, Zee puede decir por el reloj digital en la televisión— Louis le da de comer, sentándose a la mesa y mirando como Zee termina su plato de comida en menos de un minuto. Louis se dirige de nuevo a la sala y ve que la puerta de la habitación de Niall se acaba de abrir, y Harry está saliendo, cerrándola en silencio. Está vestido con la misma ropa que la noche anterior, con la camisa desabrochada que Harry está apresurándose a arreglar. Su cabello está enredado en la parte trasera, pero él está poniendo un gorro gris oscuro sobre el que no es de Niall. Y Zee está bastante seguro que no es de Harry o de Louis.

—¿Harry? —susurra Louis, su tono está lleno de sorpresa. Harry se ve sorprendido. Sus ojos están nublados por el cansancio. Hay algunas marcas oscuras en su clavícula, la impresión de dientes, es demasiada clara para Zee.

—Hola —murmura Harry, su voz es áspera.

—¿Qué... te quedaste? ¿En la habitación de Niall? —Louis pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Se ve totalmente desconcertado. Zee está detrás de las piernas de Louis, receloso de acercase demasiado a Harry. Él sabe que va a tener el olor de Niall en él y no está seguro de poder contenerse, así como lo hizo ayer por la noche, y no atacar a Harry.

—Yo —Harry suspira, dando un paso hacia adelante. Su frente está fruncida y se ve alterado—. Nosotros… Niall y yo...

 _—No —_ Louis respira fuertemente. Harry siente. Zee mira a su alrededor, hasta dar con Louis. Él tiene los ojos cerrados por un momento, con la boca abierta. Cuando abre los ojos, está sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad—. Han dormido juntos —afirma con rotundidad.

Harry asiente de nuevo. Louis maldice en voz baja.

—Él esta triste —Harry declara, su voz sigue siendo baja y sus ojos están húmedos—.  Me lo pidió, él fue quien lo inició. Y...tú sabes lo que siento por él, Lou.

—Tres meses —dice Louis en un susurro áspero—. Esto lo que ha sido. Pensé que no ibas a actuar respecto a esos sentimientos, Harry.

—Él lo pidió —repite Harry, con un tono desesperado. Él se mira mal, sabiendo que lo ha arruinado. Zee prácticamente puede oler la culpa brotar desde el otro lado de la habitación. Se mezcla con el olor débil de la colonia de Niall y Zee descubre sus garras sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo—.  Yo solo. Solo quiero hacerlo feliz, Lou.

—Ese es su gorro. Es el gorro de Zayn —Louis apunta con fuerza el gorro en la cabeza de Harry—. Dejaste que su novio te cogiera y ahora estás usando su gorro. Eso es tan jodido.

La traición en la voz de Louis es un puñetazo en el estómago de Zee. Él se mantiene firme junto a Louis, sintiendo una oleada de afecto por Louis que no está seguro de entender.

—Lou —susurra Harry, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Él avanza, cruzando el límite imaginario entre ellos. Pero tan pronto como sus botas se mueven a través de la alfombra, un feroz gruñido retumba en la parte posterior de la garganta de Zee. Inclina el torso hacia abajo, mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos y le enseña los dientes por si acaso, todavía gruñendo. Harry se tambalea, mirándose alarmado. Louis se ve sorprendido, mirando a Zee casi como si se hubiera olvidado que estaba allí. Pero entonces su mano se instala en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Zee, y Zee lo encuentra gratificante. Su gruñido se termina, pero mantiene su postura amenazante. Louis mira de nuevo a Harry.

—Creo que tienes que irte —dice en voz baja—. Y no creo que debas volver por un tiempo.

Harry niega con la cabeza. —Por favor —comienza, pero Louis lo corta.

—No me importa lo que sientes por Nial —le dice a Harry, y por primera vez esta mañana su voz vacila, como si hablar del muchacho en la habitación con la puerta cerrada provocara que su garganta doliera. Es algo que sucede con ellos, Zee nota, en realidad, con Liam y Harry también—. Va a estar molesto. Va a estar confundido. No está bien y yo quiero que mejore —su tono se suaviza—. No creo que tenerte a su alrededor, como normalmente es, le ayude.

Harry asiente. Su cara está llena de neutralidad forzada.

—Entiendo —dice, con voz ronca. Parpadea y se frota los ojos. Zee puede sentir las ganas de Louis de ir y consolarlo, pero Louis se queda dónde está. Mordiéndose el labio.

—Voy a hacerte saber cómo sigue —Murmura Louis.

—Gracias —dice Harry en un susurro húmedo. Y entonces se da la vuelta, dándole a Zee una última mirada confusa, y abre la puerta principal. Liam está en el otro lado, con el puño en alto para llamar a la puerta. Se ve gratamente sorprendido, hasta que ve el rostro de Harry.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué?

—Te veré más tarde —Harry murmura tristemente. Liam lo observa irse, sus cejas están juntas debido a la confusión. Exhala ruidosamente por la nariz, antes de entrar a la casa, limpiando sus pies y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Louis da un suspiro y luego cae pesadamente sobre el sofá. Zee se encuentra  a sus pies, y Liam se une a ellos, todavía desconcertado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? —pregunta Louis. Está pellizcando el puente de su nariz entre el índice y el pulgar. Zee se pregunta si el altercado con Harry le ha dado un dolor de cabeza.

—Dejé mi bufanda aquí, anoche ¿qué fue eso? ¿está Harry bien?

Louis suspira de nuevo. Deja caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, mirando hacia el techo, cerrando los ojos brevemente.

—Durmió con Niall —le dice a Liam suavemente. Liam inhala bruscamente.

—Dios —murmura. Louis asiente.

—Lo sé. Le dije que probablemente no debería venir dentro de un tiempo. Niall empieza a trabajar el lunes y esto podría volverse un desastre. Es por su bien.

Liam se ve triste. Zee se acerca a él. Hay un sensación de calor en el rostro de Liam, incluso ahora mientras él está mirándose triste y preocupado, y es tan familiar que a Zee le duele.

—Eso va a ser duro para él. Harry ama a Niall —murmura Liam. Louis levanta la cabeza rápidamente, mirándolo sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —pregunta. Liam asiente—. Diablos —Louis respira—. Pensé, pensé que solo era un capricho. Eso fue lo que una vez me dijo. No me di cuenta que era así. Tan serio.

Liam asiente de nuevo. —Él lo ha hecho durante los últimos tres años —dice con tristeza—. Yo, yo le dije que debía decirle a Niall. La honestidad era una problema en su relación con Zayn, y me imaginé que si él era honesto Niall se lo agradecería —Louis todavía se ve sorprendido, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar que Niall trate con todo esto. Siento que nos hemos inmiscuido suficiente —Liam dice suavemente, y Louis asiente rápidamente.

—Sí —se aclara la garganta, sus ojos miran hacia la habitación con la puerta cerrada—. Sí. Probablemente tienes razón.

Hay un silencio que se instala entre ellos, descendiendo en la tranquila sala llena de luz, pero no es necesariamente tenso. Es más como si Liam y Louis se perdieran en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a lo que ha sucedido. Liam todavía mira hacia abajo, con las cejas todavía juntas, y Zee pone su cabeza en el cálido regazo de Liam. Liam lo mira con sorpresa, pero sonríe mientras frota su pulgar sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de Zee.

—Oh —dice en voz baja—. Yo, yo no me di cuentas antes. Pero sus ojos.

—Lo sé —Louis asiente—. “Son justo como los de él. Eso me sorprendió al principio. Creo que es por eso que Niall se unió tanto a él, tan rápidamente.

Liam mantiene sus ojos fijos en Zee, mirándolo atentamente. Zee es incapaz de mirar a otro lado, se siente como Liam está buscando algo en sus ojos, algo que el mismo Zee ha estado buscando. Es la pieza que falta en su propio rompecabezas que todavía está envuelto en una capa de niebla, pero estima que ya es una capa más delgada, es cada vez más transparente. Él solo tiene que romper un poco más, para averiguar quién era antes, y cómo conoce tan bien a estos chicos.

—Es curioso lo que dijiste antes —dice Louis de repente—.  Acerca de la honestidad, y eso. Yo estaba pensando en eso el otro día. Zayn no fue un buen novio con Niall.

Liam aparta la mirada de los ojos de Zee y Zee sigue su mirada, aterrizando en Louis, que está pensativo mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Niall.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —murmura Liam. Louis se encoge de hombros.

—Él no lo era —afirma—. Es algo que he estado pensando, recientemente. Amaba a Niall, por supuesto que sí. Yo nunca cuestionaría eso. Pero él no era un buen novio. Ignoraba a Niall cuando estaba de mal humor y lo hacía sentir como una mierda. Pasó más tiempo en mi habitación, fumando y jugando PlayStation conmigo, que en la habitación de Niall. No siempre estaba allí para Niall. ¿Recuerdas cuando la mamá de Niall estaba enferma, y Greg llamó para decir que ella estaba en el hospital? Él se fue a dormir llorando y Zayn solo vino y se sentó conmigo. Nos fumamos un porro y le pregunté por qué demonios estaba conmigo en lugar de asegurarse si Niall estaba bien y él solo dijo: ‘No sé cómo estar allí para él’.

—Tuvo problemas, cuando era más joven —razona Liam—. Su padre fue a la cárcel, él fue expulsado de la escuela. La pasó mal de niño.

Louis simplemente niega con la cabeza, su voz es aguda pero sigue siendo baja, aun desconfiando, todavía pensando en Niall. —Eso no es una excusa —le dice a Liam—. Todos tenemos problemas. Mi papá se fue dos días después de que yo naciera. Nunca lo conocí, nunca crecí con mis dos padres. Pero eso no significa que tenga el derecho de alejar a El. En todo caso, me dan ganas de hacer lo contrario. Se lo comenté a Niall una vez, y él me dijo que sabía que Zayn era tímido, ‘simplemente torpe’. Pero yo no creo que eso sea una excusa. Esto no significa que no debes de tratar de hacer lo que crees que es tu trabajo. Si decides estar en una relación con alguien, entonces tienes un deber con esa persona. Tienes que estar allí cuando las cosas están mal y él nunca lo estuvo con Niall. Harry siempre fue el que lo hizo. Tú, yo. Pero nunca Zayn. Él no podía manejar la situación, no podía hacer frente a estar allí para su novio cuando necesitaba estarlo.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —Liam pregunta. Su voz es áspera, su mano todavía está en la cabeza de Zee, alisando rítmicamente su piel. Se pregunta si Liam incluso recuerda que lo está haciendo.

—Yo solo, creo que lo hace todavía más triste —Louis se encoge de hombros. Se ve agotado, de repente, como si hablar de su difunto amigo y sus defectos lo ha drenado considerablemente—. En este tipo de situación, uno esperaría que Niall dejara esto atrás, y mirara hacia atrás con gafas de color rosa. Pero no es así  y creo que eso hace que casi sea trágico, ¿sabes? Niall luchó y trató de hacer que su relación con Zayn prosperara. Y después él murió, y todo es arrancado de Niall. Es como si fuera hecho todo lo posible y no hubiera sido suficiente. Creo que él siente que en realidad nunca tuvo a Zayn desde un inicio. Sabía que Zayn lo amaba, pero…

Louis termina con un encogimiento de hombros, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta de Niall. La mano de Liam deja la cabeza de Zee, y otro silencio se instala sobre ellos por un momento. Y entonces, un sollozo rompe la tranquilidad. Tanto Zee y Louis voltean para ver a Liam cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Zee puede ver como su rostro se contrae y como los hombros tiemblan mientras llora.

—Oh, Li  —Louis se acerca devastado. Se mueve más cerca de Liam en el sofá, lleva una mano a su espalda y la acaricia. Él no lo abraza, como Zee sabe que lo haría con cualquier otro de los chicos. Recuerda que a Liam no le gusta ser mimado cuando está molesto. Liam odia sentirse emocional. Alguna parte estúpida de él no cree que sea varonil, y Zee piensa que jamás ha visto a Liam así, ni como perro ni como ser humano.

—Lo siento —Liam dice a través de sus palmas—. Lo siento. Yo solo, realmente lo echo de menos ¿sabes? Ahora que hablé de él cuando era un niño. Era un buen tipo, quizá no el mejor novio. Pero si era un buen amigo.

—Sí —Louis dice al instante, asintiendo con la cabeza. Frota la espalda de Liam constantemente, y Liam no se aleja de su tacto, está limpiando  las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Lo era.

—Lo siento —Liam repite, pero Louis simplemente niega con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no he hecho lo mismo últimamente. Creo que todos estamos un poco sensibles estos días.

—¿Ya fuiste a donde necesitabas ir hoy? ¿Quieres pasar el rato aquí? —le pregunta en voz baja—. Podríamos jugar Call of Duty. O ver una película, si quieres.

Liam asiente. —Sí —dice. Su voz es áspera de nuevo, pero las lágrimas se han detenido—. Eso sería agradable.

—Bueno, entonces se algo útil y pon la cafetera —la mano de Louis golpea la espalda de Liam, y Liam se ríe, levantándose. Se dirige a la cocina, y Louis también se levanta del sofá, Zee puede oír el clic familiar de cafetera cuando se enciende.

Louis abre provisionalmente la puerta de Niall, asomando su cabeza, Zee hace lo mismo por debajo de él, cerca del suelo, y él sabe que se vería casi cómico si fuera una situación diferente.

—¿Niall?? —Louis pregunta en voz baja.

La habitación de Niall es oscura, las cortinas dejan pasar solo un fragmento de luz. El aire huele a sexo, el olor persistente después de que dos cuerpos se mezclan y sudan juntos, y es vagamente familiar en las fosas nasales de Zee. Se asombra al recordar el olor. Casi puede degustarlo en el aire.

Niall todavía está en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, el edredón está sobre sus hombros. Zee se mueve rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la cama, sentado sobre la alfombra y mirando hacia él cuando Louis se sienta al lado de sus piernas.

—Ni —dice en voz baja, inclinándose para ver el rostro de Niall. Está despierto, y está llorando, con las mejillas rojas y húmedas. Su cuerpo se sacude suavemente, y Zee está seguro que Niall escuchó a Liam y a Louis hablando.

Louis frota el brazo de Niall, aprieta su mano donde descansa sobre el colchón. No hay nada que pueda hacer, Zee lo sabe. Louis parece que podría ponerse a llorar mientras mira la expresión de Niall.

—Solo quiero dormir —Niall susurra. Zee puede ver que la almohada está húmeda debido a las lágrimas de Niall que han corrido por su rostro—. Todo lo que quiero hacer es dormir. Solo dormir durante mucho tiempo y después de despertar estar bien y superarlo, para seguir adelante, pero no puedo. Solo quiero dormir una noche completa, sin ser molestado, pero no dejo de despertar y recordar, y estar triste de nuevo —dice y más lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer eso? ¿Por qué no me deja dormir?

Louis se mueve más arriba en el colchón, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Niall, su palma se asienta en el pecho de Niall. Zee lo oye dar un beso a Niall en el pelo.

—Puedes dormir, ¿está bien? —murmura Louis—. Puedes dormir, todo el día.

Niall cierra los ojos, como si las palabras de Louis sean el permiso que necesitaba para finalmente hacerlo.

—¿No me vas a despertar? —pregunta en voz baja, Louis niega con la cabeza. Se sacude suavemente el pelo de la frente de Niall.

—No hasta mañana por la mañana, si tú quieres —murmura. Niall asiente y suspira.

—Por favor —susurra.

Zee se mueve hacia adelante, empujando su nariz contra la mano de Niall en el colchón. Los ojos de Niall parpadean.

—Zee —dice, su rostro se suaviza un poco. Louis le da una sonrisa triste.

—¿Zee puede quedarse contigo? —él le pregunta a Niall y da una palmadita en la cama, al lado de las piernas de Niall, y Zee lo obedece inmediatamente, subiendo a la cama y se acuesta al lado de Niall, con su cabeza cerca del estómago de Niall. Niall se agacha para acariciar su cabeza.

—Liam y yo vamos a estar por ahí, si necesitas algo. Duerme, Niall.

Niall no dice nada, simplemente cierra los ojos. Louis le da el más pequeño de los suspiros antes de levantarse. Deja caer un último beso en la sien de Niall, acaricia la cabeza de Zee, y entonces sale de la habitación, en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Niall mantiene los ojos cerrados, pero a ciegas, busca la espalda de Zee y lo acerca a su lado.

—Hice algo malo, Zee —es todo lo que dice, en un susurro, como si Louis todavía pudiera oírlo.

Niall se duerme de nuevo rápidamente, su mano queda al lado de Zee, y eventualmente Zee se desliza en el sueño junto a él en la habitación oscura. Niall duerme inmóvil, sólidamente, finalmente sin ser interrumpido, y —a pesar de que no lo ha hecho antes— Zee no puede dejar de sentir que tiene que ver con su presencia, allí en la cama junto a Niall, que lo deja dormir como él quiere.

(x)

La niebla que cubre la pieza faltante del rompecabezas desaparece al día siguiente,  y cuando se entera de la verdad, Zee no está honestamente sorprendido por ello.

El día anterior Niall había dormido hasta la tarde, se levantó de la cama a las nueve solo para ir al baño, beber un vaso de agua y dejar salir a Zee al jardín para que hiciera sus necesidades. Y entonces Niall se había dirigido directamente a la cama, Zee junto con él,  y había conseguido dormir toda la noche sin despertar llorando.

A la mañana siguiente, Zee observa a Niall vestirse con un par de shorts y una camiseta, atarse un par de zapatos deportivos y ponerse una sudadera resistente al agua, y luego se dirige a la puerta con una palmadita en la cabeza de Zee. Es la primera vez que ha dejado a Zee atrás, y es una extraña sensación ver a Niall irse. Zee solo puede pensar que se dirige al gimnasio, y estará de regreso en unas pocas horas. Pero recuerda la conversación de Louis y Liam del día anterior. Niall va a volver a trabajar, después de tres meses de licencia. Zee tendrá que empezar a acostumbrarse a quedarse solo.

Por un tiempo está seguro de cómo ocuparse. Se acuesta delante del sofá, sin hacer nada más que masticar un juguete viejo que era de Bruce, cuando vivía aquí. Pero se cansa de ello rápidamente. Había visto la cabeza de Louis en el baño hace unos minutos, y ahora puede escuchar la ducha abierta, y a Louis cantando bajo el chorro de agua. La puerta de la habitación está abierta, y Zee se encuentra caminando a través de la sala para entrar a la habitación de Louis.

La habitación de Louis es desordenada en comparación con la de Niall pero Zee siente que ya lo sabía. Las cortinas están abiertas, por la ventana entra una fuerte brisa que hace que el olor a rancio sea más notorio. Huele a hombre. Niall siempre ha sido meticuloso con su limpieza e higiene, aún cuando no ha estado trabajando y está de luto, pero Zee se ha dado cuenta que Louis es un poco más descuidado que su compañero de piso. Hay tazas por todo el suelo, la cama matrimonial está sin hacer y hay camisas colgando de la silla del escritorio. Hay incontables pares de zapatos de deporte de diferentes colores dispersos por el suelo y debajo de la cama (algunos hasta están en la sala) y hay una gran televisión en la mesa, al lado de la computadora portátil de Louis, que está enfrente de la cama. Zee siente un recuerdo ardiente de haberse sentado en la cama al lado de Louis, jugando PlayStation o escondido detrás del portátil o la televisión.

Sin embargo, son las fotografías las que capturan la atención de Zee. Hay un montón de ellas por la habitación en vez de cualquier otro tipo de decoración. Louis ha enmarcado las imágenes en su mesita de noche, en un tablón de notas lleno de fotos al lado de su escritorio, y ha pegado fotos en las puertas de su armario. Zee mira las de los lados de su cama, en primer lugar. Hay una de Louis y una chica linda con pelo marrón y una foto de cuatro chicas que se sientan alrededor de una mujer con cabello castaño y la sonrisa de Louis, con dos bebés acunados en sus brazos. La madre y las hermanas de Louis, piensa Zee. Hay otra imagen, escondida detrás de los otras dos. Tres chicos sentados en una fila en el sofá de la sala. Niall está sentado en el centro, y Louis a un lado de él. Al otro lado de Niall está otro chico, bronceado con el pelo oscuro, con largas pestañas y cejas gruesas, y los brazos y las piernas flacas cubiertas de mezclilla rota. Las mangas de su jersey están empujadas hacia arriba, uno de sus brazos descansa sobre el sofá, y él puede ver que los tatuajes del chico, de color oscuro y al mismo tiempo, gráfico y notable.

Los tres están sonriendo, aunque Niall está mirando hacia adelante. Su sonrisa es amplia, a diferencia de las que Zee ha visto en su rostro. Louis y el otro chico están mirando a Niall con cariño. Los ojos de Louis se arrugan un poco, con una mirada de afecto en su rostro que Zee sabe que es común en el rostro de Louis. Y el otro chico solo tiene una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos son suaves, mientras mira a Niall.

Son los ojos los que hacen el clic. Zee se ha visto a sí mismo como un perro innumerable de veces, en un espejo de cuerpo entero de Niall. Él se ha mirado así mismo, tomando el hecho de que es un labrador negro, y tiene los grandes ojos marrones que los otros chicos han comentado. Él mira a sus propios ojos lo suficiente, y escucha las comparaciones que han hecho, para saber que cuando ve los ojos del chico en a fotografía, sabe que está mirando un fotografía de sí mismo.

Es su antiguo yo, es él cuando estaba vivo, antes de que fuera un perro. Y hay un montón de fotos de ese chico en la habitación de Louis, se da cuenta. Zee se sienta frente a la mesa y mira hacia el tablón de notas y sí, hay una foto de Louis y el chico, de él mismo, sentados en la puerta y riendo, haciendo coincidir los cigarrillos en sus bocas. Él y Louis, de nuevo, en lo que parece ser la sala de espera de un salón tatuajes, mirando sonrientes a la cámara, reclinados perezosamente en un sofá y está sentados tan cerca del otro que los tatuajes en sus bíceps se presionan entre sí. Cada imagen trae los recuerdos paulatinamente, poco a poco, las cosas finalmente hacen clic. Él está en toda la habitación de Louis, hay recuerdos de él, pruebas de que él estuvo aquí. Que él era un ser humano antes de ser un perro. Que él vivió.

—¿Zee? —una voz pregunta. Es Louis, de pie en la puerta de su habitación, con el pelo mojado y goteando sobre sus desnudos hombros. Él tiene una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura y está mirando a Zee con una pequeña y confundida sonrisa—. ¿Qué estás mirando?

Zee mira hacia atrás, hasta el tablón de notas, y luego regresa a la mesita de noche, mirando con insistencia las fotos, con la esperanza de que su respuesta sea suficiente. Louis se sienta en la cama y recoge la fotografía de sí mismo, Niall y Zee, el Zee de antes.

—Estás buscando esto, ¿verdad? —murmura Louis, su tono está cuestionándolo como todas las voces de los chicos cuando hablan con él. Mueve el marco alrededor, por lo que la fotografía en el interior se enfrenta a Zee de nuevo, cuando se sienta en la alfombra a los pies de Louis—. ¿Sabes quiénes son? —Louis pregunta—. Bueno, ese soy yo, y ese es Niall, por supuesto y luego este chico es Zayn.

Y es como la pieza final, para que la cerradura que estaba bloqueada permita que la puerta se abra. Y una luz de conocimientos y recuerdos sean finalmente revelados.

Él era Zayn. Era el mejor amigo de Louis, el novio de Niall, hasta que fue atropellado por un camión durante la hora de su almuerzo, hace tres meses, y murió en la calle. El sonido de un claxon está haciendo eco inquietantemente en su mente.

Zee tiene que ir y sentarse de nuevo en la sala, dejando a Louis vestirse en paz, para conseguir calmar su cabeza.

En realidad no es agradable haber levantado ese último velo. Los recuerdos que vuelven son dolorosos. Él sigue recordando la conversación de Louis y Liam – él _amaba a Niall. Por supuesto que sí._ Porque él repentinamente recordó que él ama a Niall, lo ama más de lo que nunca amó a otra persona que no sea su madre y hermanas. Él recuerda tan claramente la primera vez que vio a Niall en una noche de fiesta con Louis, Harry y Liam, y como cayó de inmediato por su brillante sonrisa y personalidad alegre y despreocupada. Puede recordar salir con Niall, y luego estar en una relación. Recuerda despertar a su lado, compartiendo felices y perezosos besos por la mañana, y vestirse juntos, desayunar juntos, irse juntos al trabajo. Niall en su función de investigador en un organismo de protección del medio ambiente, y Zayn a sus prácticas de diseñador gráfico.

Él puede recordar los mensajes de Niall durante todo el día – y solo responder a dos de ellos como máximo, porque era un poco vago en hacerlo y honestamente solo le gustaba leer los mensajes y pensar en ellos durante el resto del día. Recuerda las noches con Niall extendido en la cama encima de él entrando y saliendo de él con el sudor goteando de la cara mientras descansaba todo su peso en sus antebrazos. Él se refiere a sí mismo como una persona. Eso es lo que era. Él no puede seguir pensando en sí mismo como Zee, no ahora que él sabe que era Zayn.

Es como si el dolor que se ha asentado durante tanto tiempo en el aire del departamento —el dolor de Niall, la pena de Louis, Harry y Liam— ha bajado repentinamente sobre Zayn, haciéndolo sentir el dolor de la perdida. Porque ahora él recuerda haber sido Zayn, recuerda haber sido el novio de Niall y el mejor amigo de Louis y amigo de Harry y Liam, y duele saber que no lo es más. Que no puede inclinarse y besar a Niall. No puede sentarse en la sala mientras juega Call of Duty con Louis. Se siente cruel estar aquí con ellos, pero en esta forma, aunque signifique que puede estar con ellos, pero no de la manera en que quiere. Él no está seguro si es buena o mala suerte haber terminado aquí con ellos. Piensa que hubiera preferido haber terminado en otra parte, en casa de otra persona, sin los recuerdos, sin tener que ver a la gente que llorar por él. _¿Es este mi castigo por no ser un buen novio como debía de serlo?_ Piensa para sí mismo. ¿ _Es mi castigo verlos llorar, y ver a Niall encontrar a alguien que va a hacer todo lo que no hice?_

Está particularmente empalagoso con Niall cuando regresa del gimnasio. Se limita a acercarse a Niall incluso antes de que cierre la puerta, empujando sus manos con el rostro para que lo acaricie. Zayn puede recordar rehuir la atención cuando era un ser humano porque gozaba de su propio espacio, pero ahora que realmente recuerda su vida, recuerda haber sido Zayn y estar enamorado de Niall, él solo quiere estar con Niall otra vez para sentir su amor y el afecto como lo hizo antes. Niall se lo da, hasta cierto punto. Se ríe suavemente, frotando su espalda y lados, y hablando en voz baja con él. Niall lo lleva al jardín y se siente raro jugar con Niall así —como un perro— pero es Niall. Zayn se da cuenta de que él haría cualquier cosa para pasar tiempo con Niall, para tratar de hacerlo reír, incluso siendo un perro. No puede dejar de desear haberlo hecho más veces cuando había tenido la oportunidad – cuando él era un ser humano.

Él duerme en la cama de Niall esa noche, como siempre, y observa a Niall dormir por un tiempo, recordando estar a su lado, por debajo de ese edredón, a veces con los brazos de Niall a su alrededor, a veces él envuelto alrededor de Niall. Es a la vez familiar y extraño dormir a su lado pero no como antes, sino dormir al final de su cama como un perro. Él se encuentra anhelando los días en que no recordaba, cuando Niall era solo una llama agradable de familiaridad, en lugar de una forma de realización de dolorosos recuerdos.

(x)

Niall regresa al trabajo el día siguiente, y Zayn se ve obligado a pasar el día en la casa. Pero de todos modos se siente tan mal, tan cargado de dolor que no piensa en irse a otro lugar. No piensa que sería particularmente una buena compañía, aunque ráfagas de felicidad atraviesan su pecho cada vez que es capaz de hacer sonreír a Niall de la manera en que sabe que no lo hizo lo suficiente cuando era novio de Niall. Pero aun con la tristeza que siente, piensa que puede hacer el esfuerzo de hacer sonreír a Niall, aunque solo sea para ver la forma en que se iluminan los rincones más oscuros de su cara.

Niall regresa de su primer día de trabajo con aspecto pálido y cansado, y se mete en la cama a las nueve en punto. Zayn se une a él, como de costumbre, y pasa unas horas mirándolo dormir desde la penumbra de la parte superior del edredón, deseando poder meterse en la cabeza de Niall y decirle quién es, hacerle ver la verdad.

Sin embargo, él se acostumbra a estar por su cuenta durante el día. Se acostumbra tanto a Niall y Louis acariciando su cabeza cada mañana al salir del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras ellos,  para luego encontrar cosas con que jugar, para ocupar su mente. Si Niall o Louis han dejado la puerta de sus habitaciones abiertas, él se desliza en ellas y descubre que puede pasar horas mirando las fotos (Niall tiene demasiadas fotografías, nunca lo había notado antes), los recuerdos de su vida pasada con estos chicos. Con Harry y Liam. A pesar de que todavía siente una cólera ardiente en la boca de su estómago producida por Harry, puede recordar que es su amigo, puede recordar salir con él y los mensajes de texto y las ganas de verlo. Solo que ahora, también puede recordar las miradas que Harry solía darle a Niall. La forma en que siempre encontró la manera de sentarse junto a Niall y tocarlo. Cómo siempre estaba allí para Niall cuando las cosas estaban mal y Zayn no podía. Zayn piensa que él siempre había sabido, en algún nivel, cómo Harry se sentía acerca de Niall, a pesar de que Harry nunca le había dicho personalmente. Solo tenía que mirar a Harry para verlo mirarlo de lejos y cómo Niall era completamente ajeno a todo.

Excepto, Zayn piensa una noche sentado en la cocina viendo a Niall preparar su cena y de Louis, Niall no es ajeno a ello, ahora. Él durmió con Harry. Él tiene que tener un cierto conocimiento con respecto a los sentimientos de Harry. Y es muy probable que los sentimientos no sean solo de un lado.

Trata de pensar en Niall y Harry como pareja. Eso hace que su piel se erice – le hace querer encontrar a Harry, despedazarlo miembro por miembro por si quiera pensar en tocar a Niall de la manera en que él lo hizo. Pero se obliga a mirar más allá de su momentánea ira. Se imagina a los dos caminando por la calle. Se verían bien juntos, él supone. Harry alto con las piernas delgadas  pero su torso bien definido, sus brazos musculosos y hombros anchos. Cuando él era un ser humano, Zayn siempre fue muy consciente de su delgadez, de sus brazos y piernas flacas, aunque supuso que era su culpa, teniendo en cuenta que prefería descansar en la cama de Louis, consiguiendo como resultado tener los ojos rojos y vidriosos en lugar de ir al gimnasio. Él siempre se sintió un poco incómodo sobre cómo se sentía más pequeño que Niall, a pesar de que era más alto. Quería proteger a Niall, cubrirlo con su cuerpo y evitarle cualquier daño. Supone, con un sabor amargo en la boca, que Harry puede hacer eso con Niall. Se veían bien juntos. Harry con su pelo largo y suave, y Niall delgado, con el tamaño perfecto para meterse debajo del brazo de Harry. La altura perfecta para que Harry cuelgue un brazo por el hombro de Niall, para tirar de él y presionar un beso en su frente.

Zayn solía hacer eso, antes. Eso siempre fue algo suyo con Niall.

Pero en su mente está esa pequeña escena de Harry y Niall caminando juntos, Zayn está allí también. Pero él es un perro, como ahora. Él está a un lado de las piernas de Harry y Niall, su correa enredada alrededor de la mano de Niall. Él está mirando a los dos. La mano de Niall acariciando la cabeza de Zayn.

Y esa imagen no se ve del todo mala. El pensamiento lo hace sentir un poco enfermo.

(x)

Eleanor viene a visitar un par de semanas más tarde, y trae a Bruce con ella. Zayn no puede recordar la última vez que vio a Louis tan feliz como ahora que está sentado en el suelo de la cocina con la espalda apoyada en el refrigerador, con su perro extendido sobre su regazo. Su rostro está apenas iluminado con entusiasmo casi infantil, una amplia sonrisa se extiende en su boca. Él mira a Eleanor, quien está sentada en la mesa con una taza de té al lado de Niall, observando a Louis y Bruce, y se ven tan feliz, tan _contentos_. Niall no parece ser capaz de luchar contra su propia sonrisa – pero todavía busca a Zayn, haciéndole señas para que se siente junte a él para que pueda acariciarlo. Zayn se siente complacido sabiendo que Niall todavía lo busca para confortarlo.

Él sabe que Bruce lo recuerda o al humano que fue. Él olfatea con curiosidad a Zayn, y se instala de inmediato junto a él en la sala, acostándose lo más cerca que puede, con sus lados perfectamente apretados.

—Nunca lo había visto tan a gusto con otro perro tan rápido —comenta Eleanor esa noche, ya que están todos sentados viendo la televisión. Ella tiene una copa de vino en la mano y el brazo de Louis a su alrededor. Niall se sentó con los pies arriba del sofá, con las rodillas en la barbilla, con una mano estirada para seguir acariciando la parte trasera de Zayn. Harry todavía no ha vuelto desde la mañana después de su fiesta de cumpleaños—. Normalmente Bruce toma mucho tiempo en estar bien con otros perros. Es como si él lo conociera de antes, o algo así.

—Creo que es porque Zee se siente muy familiar. Yo me sentí así cuando lo conocí. Y Harry también —Niall dice en voz baja, subiendo su pantalón hasta la rodilla. Zayn puede ver la línea oscura de la cicatriz de su operación de unos años, y puede recordar cómo él no había solicitado vacaciones – en realidad, lo había olvidado y por lo tanto no tuvo tiempo libre para cuidar de Niall cuando llegó del hospital. Al final, Harry había sido capaz de tomar tiempo libre, y había pasado un par de semanas durmiendo en el sofá, con Niall pasando sus días sentado con la pierna apoyada sobre un montículo de cojines, mientras que Harry hacía el té y cocinaba para él, y se aseguraba de que él tomara todas sus pastillas para el dolor en el momento justo. Había ayudado a Niall a vestirse y en el baño. Con el tiempo, la mamá de Niall había volado desde Irlanda para cuidar de él durante las últimas semanas, y Zayn se alegró por ello. Nunca se había sentido tan inadecuado como aquella primera noche que había llegado a casa del trabajo para encontrar a Niall y Harry metidos en el sofá debajo de una manta, dormidos mientras la televisión seguía encendida delante de ellos, la cabeza de Niall en el hombro de Harry, y una taza vacía en su mano.

—¿Has hablado con Harry? —Louis le pregunta en voz baja. Él está tratando de sonar casual pero Zayn inmediatamente se da cuenta en la forma en que se enfoca en Niall, esperando su respuesta con ojos cautelosos.

Niall se encoge de hombros. —No realmente —murmura. Se queda viendo directamente hacia la televisión—. Nos enviamos mensajes de texto un par de veces. Él dijo que lo sentía, por lo que pasó. Pero solo lo hizo peor.

—Espera, ¿qué pasó? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Eleanor frunce el ceño. Ella se levanta de donde está descansado contra el lado de Louis para mirar inquisitivamente a Niall. Bruce reacciona a su movimiento, pero él pone su cabeza hacia abajo en la alfombra después de un momento.

—Durmió con Harry —Louis dice sin más, con su boca seca. Tiene la mirada perdida en la televisión, con su brazo todavía enrollado alrededor de Eleanor—. Hace un par de semanas, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry.

—Oh —ella finalmente responde, recostándose hacia abajo contra Louis. Y él mueve la cabeza para mirarla, con las cejas fruncidas.

—No pareces sorprendida —murmura, la sospecha gotea de su tono. Niall los está observando. Su rostro está serio. Eleanor encoge sus hombros.

—No lo estoy —dice ella—. Bueno, un poco. No esperaba que eso sucediera tan pronto. Pero no estoy sorprendida de que ocurriera. Creo que iba a pasar, con el tiempo.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —Niall le pregunta, su voz es apenas más alta que un susurro.

—Le gustas —Eleanor se encoge de hombros otra vez—. Todos lo sabíamos. Le has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y mucho. Yo diría que eres la persona favorita de Harry, aparte de su mamá y su hermana. Y yo siempre pensé que a ti también te gustaba, un poco. Antes de...

—Antes de que Zayn muriera, ¿quieres decir? —Niall la interrumpe. Su tono es duro y Eleanor se estremece. Louis ve bruscamente a Niall—. ¿Antes de que mi novio fuera atropellado por un maldito camión?

—Sí —Eleanor dice simplemente. Ella permanece firme, inquebrantable—. Y yo no creo que sea algo malo, lo que has hecho. Sé que estás probablemente confundido, te sientes culpable, pero no creo que deberías.

—Apenas han pasado cuatro meses —dice Louis incrédulo. El televisor está completamente olvidado. Los oídos de Bruce están siendo golpeados por los tonos agudos y él está mirando a los tres. Zayn se siente nervioso—. ¿No crees que sea una especie de, bueno – no respetar la memoria de Zayn?

—No. La verdad no. Has estado molesto, Niall. Has estado abrumado con, ya sabes. El duelo. Tienes que ser feliz, tratar de salir de eso, seguir adelante, y si hacer eso. Dormir con Harry, te _hace_ feliz, entonces yo realmente no veo algo malo en eso.

Hay un silencio que se instala por encima de ellos, que tiene una duración de unos minutos. Niall está sorprendido, y no está mirando a Eleanor o Louis. Él está mirando fijamente a Zayn.

—¿Lo hizo? —Louis le pregunta en voz baja—. ¿Te hizo feliz? ¿Harry te hace feliz?

—Por supuesto que sí —Eleanor responde antes que Niall—. Se puede ver con tanta claridad. Yo siempre lo he visto. Sonríes tanto cuando estás con Harry, Niall...

— _No lo sé_ , ¿de acuerdo? —Niall grita de pronto. El silencio cae de nuevo pero las palabras de Niall están haciendo eco. La mano de Niall se aprieta en su rodilla. Eleanor pestañea de nuevo. Bruce está todavía, perfectamente alerta—. No lo sé. Estoy tan, estoy tan jodidamente confundido. Sí, él me hace feliz. Pero todavía extraño a Zayn todos los días, todavía _lloro_ por él. Siento que no sé lo que debería _hacer_ , y yo solo, solo...

Niall niega con la cabeza, secándose los ojos húmedos. Y entonces, de repente se levanta, por lo que Zayn y Bruce siguen sus movimientos. Niall se marcha directamente a su habitación, todavía limpiándose los ojos mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Eleanor y Louis hablando en la sala.

Zayn se mueve rápidamente y se aleja de ellos y de Bruce con el corazón palpitante. Él solo tiene que estar con Niall. Él se queja en la puerta de la habitación de Niall, y puede sentir los ojos de Louis y Eleanor sobre él mientras rasca la parte posterior, hasta que la puerta de repente se abre de nuevo. Las mejillas de Niall se tiñen de un rojo desigual. Parece enojado y molesto.

 _—Maldito_ perro —dice entre dientes, dando un paso a un lado y haciendo un gesto para que Zayn entre. Cierra con cuidado la puerta cuando Zayn entra. Enciende la lámpara de la mesa y apaga la luz principal, dejando la habitación con un pequeño resplandor de luz. Niall se mete en la cama, arrojando el edredón sobre su espalda mientras se desliza por debajo de él tan solo en sus boxers. Hace un gesto deliberadamente en el otro lado de la cama.

—Vamos, súbete —dice en tono exasperado. Zayn obedientemente sube a la cama, en la parte superior del edredón, y cae al costado de Niall. Zayn se siente tenso, nervioso. Solo ha visto a Niall así un par de veces.

Niall cierra los ojos por un momento, antes de suspirar, y llegar a acariciar la espalda de Zayn.

—Lo siento —murmura—. Lo siento, Zee. No quise desquitarme contigo. Solo, mi cabeza está en otro lugar. No puedo dejar de pensar que Zayn está aquí.

 _Aquí estoy_ , Zayn quiere decirle. _Soy yo. Todavía estoy aquí. Solo que ahora de manera diferente. Pero es mi mente, mi corazón. Mi corazón está latiendo igual que antes._

Sin embargo, él no puede decirle a Niall, porque está obstaculizado, atrapado en otra forma. Lo único que puede hacer es acariciarlo con el hocico y lamer la palma de Niall.

Niall se encuentra en silencio de espaldas a la luz suave, antes de lanzar otro gran suspiro y apagar la lámpara. Él está en la oscuridad durante un rato, su confusión, ira y tristeza salen de él y Zayn se siente como si estuviera ahogándose con él. A Niall le toma mucho tiempo quedarse dormido, y no es siquiera dos horas más tarde cuando se despierta llorando. Pero esta vez, en lugar de pretender estar dormido para no herir los sentimientos de Niall, Zayn se acerca a él, lamiendo la sal en su rostro y empujando la nariz en la mandíbula de Niall. Niall suspira, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Zayn y sus corazones laten el uno contra el otro, y presiona su húmedo rostro en la piel de Zayn.

 _Si no puedes hablar con él de ello, entonces por lo menos puedes intentar consolarlo, estar allí para él,_ Zayn piensa. Y lo hace.

(x)

Una semana más tarde, Zayn está sentado en el piso del baño, mirando a Niall verse en el espejo con ojos un poco rojos mientras se prepara para el trabajo, desnudo salvo por una toalla colgada alrededor de sus caderas. Niall acaba de frotar crema de afeitar sobre la parte inferior de su cara, sus mejillas y mentón están cubiertos con espuma blanca, cuando suena su teléfono desde el mostrador al otro lado del lavamanos. Niall frunce el ceño, antes de usar su dedo meñique para contestar la llamada y activar el altavoz mientras recoge su máquina de afeitar.

—¿Hola? —dice, como si estuviera hablando con él mismo. Empieza arrastrando cuidadosamente la navaja por su mejilla. Desde el espejo, Niall sonríe rápidamente a Zayn. La cola de Zayn se menea automáticamente, golpeando las baldosas del suelo del baño.

—Hola cariño, soy yo —dice la voz desde el interior del teléfono, y Zayn siente que su corazón se detiene y la parte inferior de su estómago cae, porque sabe quién es la voz.

Niall detiene su mano, todavía mantiene la máquina de afeitar cerca de su cara, su expresión está en blanco y completamente ilegible. Parpadea una vez, y luego vuelve a afeitarse.

—Trisha —dice, con la voz un poco irregular. La garganta de Zayn se siente apretada.

—¿Cómo estás, amor? —la madre de Zayn pregunta.

—Estoy bien —Niall le dice. Ella no puede ver los doloridos y cansados ojos de Niall por llorar toda la noche, o la manera en que la mano que sostiene la máquina se sacude un poco mientras la mueve a través de su barba—. Mejorando. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿cómo están las chicas?

—Estamos todos muy bien, mi amor —la madre de Zayn responde. Su voz suena tan cálida, pero se siente como el hielo, cuando entra en los oídos de Zayn. Suena muy tranquila, pero entonces recuerda que siempre ha sido así. Cuando Zayn tenía quince años y su padre fue por primera vez a la cárcel y sus hermanas casi caían en pedazos, su madre fue quien los mantuvo firmes. Incuso cuando Zayn fue expulsado de la escuela, después de haber sido encontrado en los campos de fútbol fumando un porro con Danny. Ella era la persona más fuerte que Zayn había conocido—. Solo quería hablar rápidamente contigo de algo. Hemos estado ordenando las cosas con los abogados. Evidentemente, Zayn no tenía un testamento. Así que estamos viendo qué hacer con todas sus cosas, ahora que ha pasado un tiempo. Me preguntaba si sería capaz de venir durante las próximas semanas para ayudarnos. Estoy segura de que hay algunas cosas que te gustaría quedarte, amor.

Niall baja la máquina, su mano ahora tiembla demasiado. Él apoya su peso en gran medida sobre sus palmas, presionándolas al borde del lavabo, y deja caer su cabeza por un momento, colgando entre sus hombros mientras mira en el fregadero. El suspiro pesado que sale de él es demasiado fuerte. Zayn siente que no puede apartar los ojos de Niall. Su corazón late con fuerza.

—Claro —Niall dice finalmente. Poniéndose derecho de nuevo, recogiendo la máquina una vez más para comenzar en su otra mejilla. Su labio inferior tiembla.

La madre de Zayn parece darse cuenta del estado actual de Niall.

—A todos nos gustaría verte, cariño —dice en voz baja. Zayn puede imaginar su expresión perfectamente, ojos tristes y la frente arrugada, con el teléfono cuidadosamente contra su oído. Él incluso puede ver sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas, siempre demasiadas largas para su gusto, pero a ella le gusta ser glamorosa—. Las chicas te extrañan. Podrías venir por un par de días. Podemos hacer un lugar para ti. Podríamos ir a ver la tumba...

—Sí —Niall la interrumpe. Todavía está afeitándose, pero sus ojos brillan con la excesivamente brillante luz del baño. Parpadea rápidamente, quitando las lágrimas—. Claro. Con gusto. En un par de semanas ¿tal vez? Apenas volví al trabajo, así que no puedo faltar.

—Entiendo amor —ella le dice, su tono es suave—. Solo hazme saber cuándo, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a dejarte. Cuídate, ¿sí?

—Yo lo haré si tú lo haces, Trisha —hay una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de su boca y se ensancha un poco cuando la risa de la madre de Zayn suena a través del teléfono.

—Te lo prometo, amor. Hablamos pronto, ¿vale?

—Diles a las chicas que las quiero —Niall dice a través del teléfono. Se dicen algunas otras cosas de despedida, y luego termina la llamada, y acaba de afeitar su cara. El rostro de Niall no puede leerse de nuevo. Solo continúa preparándose para el trabajo, lavando el resto de la espuma en su cara (y las lágrimas de los ojos) y frotándose con una toalla. Deja caer una mano hasta detrás de las orejas de Zayn, antes de regresar a su habitación. Zayn lo sigue, casi a ciegas, y mientras Niall se termina de vestir Zayn se sube a la parte superior de la cama recién hecha y se acuesta. Él pone su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, deseando poder llorar. Nunca había estado deseando hacerlo cuando era humano  —odiaba llorar—  pero nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que iba a extrañar esa habilidad hasta ahora.

Se había olvidado de su madre. De su familia. No había olvidado exactamente que existían – simplemente no habían estado en su mente. No había pensado en ellos, como un perro. No había pensado en ellos desde que era un ser humano.

Aprieta la nariz contra el edredón, escuchando a Niall tararear para sí mismo mientras se quita la ropa. A lo lejos, Zayn puede oír a Louis en la cocina, dejando algunos platos sucios en el fregadero. De repente quiere estar con su mamá. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había visto, de hablar con ella. Casi puede oler su perfume, como si el recuerdo de ella hubiera híper sensibilizado sus sentidos. Casi puede oír la forma en que siempre había dicho su nombre, la forma en que sus ojos se suavizaban con cariño cuando le hablaba. Él no quería pensar en cómo han sido estos últimos cuatro meses. No quiere saber cómo había sobrellevado la muerte a los veinticuatro años de su único hijo.

—¿Vas a volver a dormir? —Niall se ríe en voz baja, acercándose y frotándole la espalda. Está casi listo para salir, solo necesita el abrigo y agarrar su almuerzo para irse. Zayn se sabe la rutina de la mañana de Niall de memoria—. Perezoso. Ojalá yo pudiera. Descansa por mí ¿sí?

Él le da otra sonrisa rápida, que parece un poco forzada, y luego sale de la habitación, gritándole algo a Louis. Zayn no está escuchando – no pude dejar de pensar en su madre y hermanas, en su familia. La familia que había olvidado que tenía.

Niall y Louis salen de la casa, cerrando la puerta principal en silencio. Zayn no se mueve de la cama de Niall en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando Niall y Louis llegan a casa por la tarde.

Echa tanto de menos a sus hermanas que duele. Echa de menos la forma en que Doniya siempre rodaba los ojos sonriéndole, como Waliyha hacía caso omiso de su abrazo cuando él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, pero terminaba acurrucándose en su costado. Echa de menos la forma en que la mano de Safaa se sentía en la suya cuando la acompañaba a la escuela. Piensa en ellos ahora, la forma en que deben de estar viviendo su vida sin él. Porque él no puede hacerlo: todos quieren creer que el mundo se detendrá cuando mueren. Pero él ha visto el camino de Niall. Niall —quien le había dicho incontables noches cuando se metían debajo del edredón, con sus miembros enredados, que siempre lo amaría— ha logrado avanzar, y empezar a vivir su vida. Él está de vuelta en el trabajo, está viendo a sus amigos. Él está comiendo, viviendo, respirando. Está durmiendo con Harry. El mundo va a llorar la perdida pero nunca va a dejar de vivir su vida.

Él sigue pensando en ellos mientras Niall y Louis hacen la cena, y se ponen a ver televisión. Todavía no se ha movido de la cama de Niall, su cabeza todavía descansa sobre el edredón.

Se pregunta cómo su padre había hecho frente, al oír la noticia. Él se pregunta cómo le dicen a la gente que está en la cárcel algo así. ¿Consiguió tiempo para estar con la mamá de Zayn mientras las cosas se calmaban? ¿Cuán indulgentes podrían ser con un hombre que está en prisión por tráfico y posesión de drogas, cuyo hijo único había muerto? Ni siquiera puede recordar por cuánto tiempo había sido la condena de su padre. Se pregunta si cuando su padre sea finalmente liberado va a tratar de ser un buen hombre. No es imposible, Zayn había logrado hacerlo, después de haber sido expulsado de la escuela a los quince años. Se las había arreglado para ir a la universidad después de unos años y aunque nunca había dejado el hábito de fumar marihuana, había estado orgulloso de sí mismo. Se había mudado a Londres, había salido de Bradford y había conseguido un título. Había tenido un buen trabajo, cuando murió.

Está enterrado en Bradford, lo recuerda, recuerda las palabras de su madre. Ese pensamiento se asienta en su estómago. Es el lugar donde él hubiera querido ser enterrado, dada la elección.

—¿No quieres cenar, Zee? —Niall viene a sentarse en la cama junto a él alrededor de las diez de la noche. Louis está de pie en la puerta, mirando preocupado. Zayn no responde—no puede—, es un perro. Pero él no quiere comer. No quiere moverse. Solo quiere estar aquí y extrañar a su familia. Recuerda las palabras de Niall, la mañana después de la fiesta de Harry, y se identifica fácilmente con ellas. Él solo quiere dormir.

—Tal vez está enfermo —comenta Louis, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Niall frotar la cabeza de Zayn—. Esperemos a ver si come algo mañana, y si no, entonces tal vez deberías de llevarlo al veterinario.

—No te enfermes, Zee —Niall se queja, dejando caer su cabeza en la parte superior de Zayn—. Eso no es divertido. Tengo algunos paseos agradables planeados para nosotros este fin de semana.

—¿Sí? —Louis pregunta, cruzando los brazos. Él sonríe un poco. Zayn no lo había visto desde que Eleanor y Bruce llegaron—. ¿A dónde vas a ir?

Niall se encoge de hombros. —Al Parque Finsbury, tal vez —dice en voz baja.

—¿Con Harry? —Louis pregunta. Su voz es tranquila, pero no es acusatoria, como Zayn hubiera esperado. Louis simplemente pregunta. Zayn ha comenzado a pensar que tal vez Louis ha tenido en cuanta lo que Liam había dicho, la mañana después de la fiesta, y no va a inmiscuirse más. Él está dejando a Niall tomar sus propias decisiones, y no está inmediatamente categorizándolas como errores. Zayn piensa que Niall lo aprecia.

—Sí —murmura Niall. Todavía está acariciando la cabeza de Zayn—. Nick estará fuera por el fin de semana, así que Harry va a cuidar de Pig. Sugirió que saliéramos a pasear.

—¿Van a hablar? ¿Acerca de lo su cumpleaños?

Niall asiente. —Tenemos que, creo. Yo soloquiero saber lo que piensa, lo que siente. Quiero que me diga, y yo quiero hablar con él también sobre eso. Solo quiere que seamos honestos, así que puedo comenzar a mover mi cabeza alrededor de ello. Sabes cómo me siento acerca de la honestidad —él mira hacia Louis y Louis asiente. Zayn desea que él pudiera asentir también. Él sabe muy bien cómo se siente Niall acerca de la honestidad. Cómo, en los meses antes de que él hubiera muerto, la verdad de donde estaba el padre de Zayn había salido a la luz, y cómo Niall había estado tan molesto porque Zayn le había mentido, y que su padre no estaba trabajando en el extranjero como él había dicho.

 _Me avergüenzo de ello, ¿de acuerdo?_ Zayn había dicho. _No quiero que sepas acerca de eso. No estoy muy orgulloso del hecho de que mi padre esté en la cárcel._

 _No puedo creer que pensaras que te iba a juzgar por eso._ Niall había suspirado exasperadamente, sus mejillas se teñían de un furioso rubor. _No me gusta el hecho de que hayas estado guardándome secretos. Te he dicho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso. Odios los secretos. Hemos estado juntos durante casi tres años, y no has sido honesto conmigo. Odio eso._

Odia que no pueda ser honesto con Niall, incluso ahora.

—Eso va a ser bueno —dice Louis, su voz arrastra a Zayn fuera de sus pensamientos—. Que hablen. Que se digan todo.

—Creo que sí —Niall asiente—. Ha sido un mes.

—¿Has averiguado cómo te sientes acerca de él? —Louis le pregunta, con la voz más gentil que Zayn jamás ha escuchado. Pero él sabe que de todos los chicos, Louis siempre ha sido especialmente amable con Niall. Todos los chicos, en realidad.

Niall asiente. —Creo que sí  —le dice a Louis, pero no dice nada más. Él solo sigue frotando la parte posterior del cuello de Zayn, y Louis asiente con la cabeza.

—Bueno —es todo lo que Louis dice. Y entonces él da las buenas noches y sale de la habitación. Niall suspira, agachándose para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Zayn.

—Pobre Zee —dice en voz baja—. Espero que estés mejor para el fin de semana. No has visto a Harry en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Niall se quita la ropa y apaga la luz, entrando bajo el edredón con cuidado para no molestar a Zayn. Le da a Zayn una mirada triste, mientras palmea su cabeza una vez más, antes de dormir.

Niall duerme durante toda la noche, y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y por la mañana, al darse cuenta de que es viernes y que es casi fin de semana, Zayn cree que nunca ha temido pasear alrededor del Parque Finsbury como ahora.

(x)

Es otro día frío, un poco estacionalmente incorrecto para mediados de Marzo, cuando Niall sale de la casa, con Zayn caminando de mala gana a su lado. Niall lleva el abrigo que siempre lleva cuando hace frío, el blanco y negro que casi lo cubre por completo, haciendo que sus piernas enfundadas en su pantalón de mezclilla se miren especialmente delgadas. Zayn recuerda, mientras caminan por la concurrida calle justo después de la hora del almuerzo en dirección a la estación del metro, como todos ellos —él, Niall, Louis, Harry y Liam— habían ido un día a la playa, hace alrededor de un año. Había sido un domingo, a finales de Febrero y el día era soleado y luminoso. Había sido Louis quien lo sugirió, y Louis fue el que los había llevado a Margate ese día, en su coche antiguo y cantando en voz alta. Pero hacía mucho frío —el cielo brillante los había engañado— y habían terminado por sentarse en el muelle, todos acurrucados juntos para darse calor. Louis tenía algunas mantas en el maletero del coche, pero Harry, vestido con solo un jersey de lana fina, había estado sentado allí, con las piernas colgando del muelle de madera, con sus dientes parloteando y sus manos temblorosas hasta que Niall se había quitado su abrigo y lo había empujado en manos de Harry con un brillo en sus ojos.

Incluso entonces, Zayn había sentido un poco de celos en la forma en que Harry se había inclinado hacia Niall, una vez que se había puesto el abrigo y sus mejillas tenían un poco más de color. Como él se había recargado contra Niall y como parecía que ellos encajaban.

El viaje en metro está tan concurrido como la última vez, pero ahora Zayn puede recordar sentarse en un asiento como un ser humano, Niall junto a él, ambos vestidos para el trabajo. Recuerda ahora, mientras se mantiene cerca de los pies de Niall y se siente como si estuviera inhalando todo el oxígeno disponible en el vagón, como se habían sentado, sus muslos apretados unos contra otros, y como Niall leía un periódico y Zayn leía con él por encima de su hombro. Una vez, una chica sentada al lado de Zayn le había ofrecido el suyo cuando ella iba a bajarse, pero él había negado con la cabeza. Él prefería compartirlo con Niall, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Niall. Era como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto que ninguno de los pasajeros pudiera conocer.

Zayn está tan agradecido de poder volver a subir al aire fresco cuando llegan a la estación. Recuerda, entonces, como Niall odiaba el metro, como la claustrofobia en el interior de su pecho crecía hasta que sentía que no podía respirar. Por eso Zayn siempre se había sentado a su lado, leyendo el periódico con él. Para mantenerlo en calma. Zayn odia saber que ahora Niall tiene que viajar solo todas las mañanas, y que no hay nadie allí para asegurarse de que esté tranquilo. Desearía poder hacer eso por Niall, aunque ahora solo sea estar sentado a sus pies cada mañana.

El parque está lleno, como era de esperar para un sábado por la mañana. Apenas pasan las puertas cuando observan a Harry, de pie junto al mismo camión de helados, con Pig a su lado. Zayn al instante ve la manera en que la cara de Harry brilla con un tipo de emoción y nerviosismo al ver a Niall, como su mano aprieta la correa de Pig. Se mueve hacia ellos, con la nariz pegada al cuello de su abrigo. Su cabello se mueve un poco con la fría brisa.

—Hola —dice al instante, las palabras casi salen impulsivamente, cuando Niall se detiene junto a él. Pig huele obedientemente a Zayn, antes de volver a sentarse y mirarlo cautelosamente. Zayn recuerda como antes, el perro lo había mirado como si él estuviera diciendo, _no eres un ser humano._ Él desearía tener una manera de hablar con Pig – o con cualquiera. Es difícil estar atrapado en este cuerpo con tantos pensamientos en su mente y no tener a nadie con quien platicarlos. No hay nadie que lo escuche, que lo asesore en lo que debía hacer. _Niall solía escucharte_ , se dice a sí mismo, viendo a Niall y a Harry abrazándose por encima de él, sosteniéndose entre sí más de lo que los amigos lo hacen, incluso si ha pasado más de un mes desde que se han visto.  _Niall siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharte. Deberías de haber aprovechado cuando tenías ese privilegio._

—Y bueno, ¿vamos, vamos a caminar? —Harry finalmente dice, mientras él y Niall se separan. Él todavía se ve tan nervioso respecto a Niall. Como si estuviera tan ansioso por complacerlo, a hacer cualquier cosa para hacer a Niall feliz. Harry siempre fue así con Niall. Zayn se recuerda a sí mismo.

Ellos toman una ruta diferente a cuando salieron con Liam y Nick. Caminan más adentro del parque, lejos de las multitudes y de las familias. Caminan hacia donde los árboles son un poco más gruesos, la hierba un poco más larga, los caminos un poco más estrechos. Harry y Niall caminan juntos, las manos casi rozándose una contra la otra. Pig va por delante, tirando del brazo de Harry. Zayn está por detrás de ellos, casi golpeando las piernas de Niall, tratando de escuchar lo que están hablando. Finalmente, después de demasiado colisiones de su frente en la parte posterior de las rodillas de Niall, Niall solo suspira, y se inclina para soltar la correa.

—Anda, ve a jugar con Pig —dice con exasperación. Harry le da a Pig su propia ventaja y el perro se escapa al instante. Zayn no quiere seguirle —él está tan desesperado por quedarse y escuchar a escondidas— pero Niall lo está empujando con su pierna, y comienza a correr a medias detrás de Pig, jugando con la farsa que se ha visto obligado a mantener durante los últimos meses. Pero acelera y alcanza a Pig para pellizcar sus tobillos, pidiéndole al perro que lo persiga y comenzar a jugar. Es como si sus instintos caninos, al acecho dentro de su cuerpo, se despierten y por las próximas horas dejar de ser Zayn, el humano atrapado en el cuerpo de un perro. Es Zee, un labrador negro persiguiendo a un pit bull y el aire está azotando a través de su piel. Sus piernas se están moviendo finalmente como deberían, los músculos y tendones haciendo lo que deberían de hacer, y hay tantos olores que quiere explorar. Se olvida de Harry y Niall y la conversación que se supone que deben de estar teniendo. Se olvida de ellos hasta horas más tarde, cuando el sol ya se ha empezado a meter, y es el momento de salir del parque por está cerrando las puertas. Él empieza a llegar de nuevo a sí mismo cuando el frío de la noche comienza a caer, recordando quién es y por qué están aquí, sintiendo de nuevo el toque de pavor horriblemente familiar en el estómago.

Se puede decir por la expresión de sus caras cuando él y Pig regresan a sus lados, por el aire todavía incómodo y tenso entre ellos, que Harry y Niall todavía no han hablado – al menos, no de lo que han venido a discutir.

Dejan el parque cuando los guardias cierran las puertas, la oscuridad de la noche ya cubre la calle. Es tan fácil de olvidar que están en Londres, sobre todo después de pasar por uno de sus parques – y es que siempre es tan sorprendente salir al exterior después de unas horas. Caminan hacia el departamento de Harry. Zayn ahoga un gruñido mientras observa la mano de Harry acercarse a Niall, observa mientras él desliza sus dedos junto a los de Niall. Niall vacila, brevemente —Zayn pude sentirlo— pero luego deja que suceda. Sus manos, al nivel de los ojos de Zayn, se deslizan tan fácilmente, como si estuvieran hechas para eso. Esa rabia que Zayn había sentido, cuando él había visto a Harry y a Niall besarse, a comienzos de Febrero, está de vuelta, y hace ruidos en el fondo de su vientre. No está seguro si va a ser capaz de controlarlo, así como lo hizo en aquel entonces.

—Todavía tenemos que hablar —Niall dice en voz baja, cuando llegan al final de la calle de Harry. Harry asiente. Zayn observa como sus dedos se desplazan contra los de Niall, acariciándolos. La piel de Zayn se siente muy apretada.

—Lo sé —Harry responde. Niall deja salir una risita contenida.

—Yo solo,estoy buscando, como empezar, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry se ríe. Están casi afuera del apartamento de Nick.

—Así que, tal vez no tienes que hablar —dice Harry. Su voz es un murmullo, por lo que las otras personas en la calle no pueden oír sus palabras. Las palabras son solo para Niall, y Zayn no puede dejar de sentirse como si estuviera inmiscuyéndose entre ellos. Pero es Niall, es importante. Él no puede dejar de escuchar—. Quizá, solo tienes que escuchar.

—¿Vas a hablar, entonces? —Niall pregunta. Harry asiente de nuevo.

—Lo haré. Voy a ser completamente honesto contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Y tú debes de saber que lo que voy a decir, es lo que he estado sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Probablemente desde alrededor de un mes después de que te conocí.

Llegan a las escaleras. Se detienen, Harry vuelve a mirar a Niall, con la cabeza doblada ligeramente hacia un lado. Zayn puede ver su cara tan claramente, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Te amo, Niall —dice Harry. Su voz es tranquila, pero Zayn sabe que Niall lo escucha perfectamente—. Yo sé que todos lo decimos. Tú, yo, Louis y Liam. Y Zayn también. Todos nos dijimos el uno al otro que nos amamos. Pero, cuando te lo digo a ti. Siempre ha significado más para mí. Porque yo no te amo como ellos te aman. Te amo, como, como si fueras la única persona que quiero tener a mi lado, para el resto de mi vida.

Niall está llorando; Zayn puede ver la forma en que sus hombros tiemblan un poco por debajo de la tela gruesa de su abrigo, él puede oír su aliento. Casi puede oler las lágrimas de Niall.

—Te amo —dice Harry otra vez, dando un paso más cerca de Niall. Él todavía tiene la correa de Pig en su mano, pero solo le envuelve alrededor de su muñeca para poder inclinarse y tomar las mejillas de Niall entre las manos—. Te amo, si eso está bien.

Niall suspira. —Yo, creo que yo también te amo —susurra, y entonces se están besando de nuevo. Ellos se están besando, Harry está envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Niall y tirando de él hacia arriba, cerca, se están besando como lo hicieron aquella noche en la sala, excepto que esta vez Harry no lo impide, no está apartándose. Él sigue adelante, sigue sosteniendo a Niall cerca de él y lo besa como si fuera lo único que quiere hacer. Niall le devuelve el beso, agarrando a Harry como si él es lo único que le hace mantener los pies sobre el pavimento.

Zayn actúa exclusivamente por instinto, la rabia finalmente está rebosando. El rugido –—no, es más bien un gruñido— que dispara de su boca no se parece a nada que hubiera escuchando antes. Es bajo y animal y territorial, y envía escalofríos a través de sus propios miembros. Pero él no puede detenerse, se sumerge en la pierna de Harry, hundiendo sus dientes a través de su pantalón, tratando de romper la piel, mientras mantiene la extremidad en su apretada mandíbula. Harry le grita, apartándose de Niall.

—¡Zee!, Zee, no,  _para —_ Niall está gritando, las manos al instante sobre el cuello de Zayn, tratando de separarlo de Harry. Zayn solo se aferra, los dientes se enganchan a través de la mezclilla y finalmente rozan la carne debajo. Aunque no es una mordida firme. Harry retuerce su pierna, gritando. Pig está ladrando, y Niall trata de quitarlo.

—Zee —Niall intenta desesperadamente de nuevo—. ¡Zee! ¡NO! —finalmente estalla. Golpea su mano tan bruscamente contra el costado de Zayn que un gemido escapa de él. No dolió, no realmente. El aguijón de dolor ya está escapándose de su piel. Pero Niall lo ha golpeado, lo ha golpeado para que dejara de morder a Harry como si fuera un perro. Porque eso es todo lo que Zayn es ahora. Él no es un ser humano, ni el novio de Niall. No es más que el perro que Niall salvó de un refugio.

Todo se detiene, tranquilo en la oscuridad excepto por el jadeo de Harry mientras se sienta en la acera, con la pierna finalmente libre y apenas dañada. Zayn mira la cara enojada de Niall. Y luego corre.

Siente su correa resbalar de las palmas de Niall, demasiado rápido para que él consiga detenerla. Zayn está lejos, corriendo calle abajo, oyendo a Niall y Harry gritando su nombre. Él los ignora. La calle está casi vacía y nadie lo detiene mientras corre tan rápido que puede oír su corazón en sus oídos, el viento sacude su rostro.

Las puertas de hierro del parque están cerradas, pero hay una brecha por debajo de ella. Zayn hace su camino por ahí, arrastrando su vientre para poder pasar por debajo, levantándose una vez que está del otro lado.

—¡Zee! —él escucha a su espalda, del otro lado de las puertas. Suena como Harry. Corre más duro, más lejos de su antiguo amigo. Sigue corriendo, raspando el pavimento con sus patas, con el deseo de lo que parece ser la centésima vez haber vuelto en un cuerpo diferente, en un momento diferente. _Cualquier cosa menos esto_. Piensa para sí mismo, de cara a los arboles más gruesos, directamente hacia los arbustos que arañan y rasgan su cara. _Cualquier cosa, pero no viendo a Niall seguir adelante con su vida._

Algo lo sacude, tirando de él bruscamente hacia atrás, el collar alrededor de su cuello se endura mientras él deja escapar un ladrido fuerte. Su tráquea se aplasta rápidamente mientras lucha contra todo lo que lo está frenando, deteniéndolo a que continúe corriendo lejos de Harry y Niall y de esta existencia. Está casi fuera de los arbustos, pero algo está atascado – su correa está enredada en las ramas, tirando de su cuello. Él está obligado a seguir su instinto una vez más. Sigue ladrando, gimiendo mientras lucha, sigue haciendo ruido para que alguien pueda venir a ayudarlo.

—Zee —oye otra vez, y él lucha aún más debido a que no quiere que Harry lo encuentre así. Él no quiere la ayuda de Harry. Él ni siquiera sabe cómo Harry se metió en el parque – debe de haber trepado las puertas—. ¡Zee! ¿Dónde estás?

Hay un crujido en los arbustos en frente de la cara de Zayn y luego mira hacia arriba, la cara de Harry se cierne sobre la luz de la luna. Él se ve preocupado, su pelo está desordenado alrededor de sus mejillas. Zayn se esfuerza más, todavía gimiendo desesperadamente.

—Tranquilo —dice Harry. Empuja las ramas, limpiando y tratando de poner sus manos en la cabeza, para desenredarlo. Zayn se retuerce lejos del toque de Harry—. Zee, detente. Estoy tratando de ayudarte”.

Él roza sus dientes en la mano de Harry, gruñendo de nuevo, pero Harry no le hace caso. Sigue acercándose a su alrededor. El corazón de Zayn late con fuerza.

—Zee, vamos, detente,¡ _detente!” —_ Harry finalmente grita. Suena tan roto que Zayn deja de luchar, el latido de su corazón todavía resuena en sus oídos. Harry se ve tan sorprendido cuando Zayn en realidad lo escucha.

—Yo no, sé que no te gusto, y está bien —Harry finalmente suspira, sonando completamente agotado—. Yo no sé por qué, solo sé que no. Tal vez, tal vez sabias de Zayn, o algo así. Tal vez no tienes una maldita idea de lo que estoy diciendo porque eres un perro. Pero necesito que lo sepas, ¿de acuerdo?

Zayn se detiene, con las ganas de luchar aun retorciéndose en sus venas. Los ojos de Harry están brillando.

—Amo a Niall, Zee —Harry le dice con seriedad, las palabras salen de él en un flujo desesperado—. No creo que pueda decir por qué o cuánto pero lo hago. Yo sé que yo haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz, y sé que él está triste. Él ha estado dolido por mucho tiempo, pero está tratando de seguir adelante, él está tratando de ser feliz y si puedo hacer eso entonces voy a hacerlo. Y yo no voy a quitar eso de mi cabeza.

Harry niega con la cabeza, todavía de rodillas y tratando de desenredar la correa.

—No estoy tratando de reemplazarlo, a Zayn —continúa, con la voz temblorosa. Es dura, suena mal, está sollozando—. Yo también lo extraño mucho. Él era mi amigo. Y sí, tal vez no lo apoyaba y no le mostraba cariño. Pero él amaba a Niall, y a pesar de que se ha ido, yo nunca sabré lo que estaba pasando por su mente, sé que él querría que Niall fuera feliz. Yo sé que esto podría dañar a Zayn, ver a Niall atravesar por el duelo, y al mismo tiempo deteniéndolo de ser feliz. Yo sé que él querría que Niall hiciera lo que pudiera para ser feliz, verlo sonríe de nuevo. Incluso si eso significaría dejar ir a Niall para que pueda estar conmigo. Zayn también era mi amigo. Sé que es lo que él querría. Porque eso es lo que quieres para la gente que amas. Y yo sé que amas a Niall. ¿No quieres que Niall sea feliz, Zee?

Zayn está en silencio, casi inmóvil boca abajo mientras Harry sigue desenredando la correa. Zayn piensa en lo mucho que había deseado poder estar en otro cuerpo, en otro momento, por lo que no tuviera que ver a Niall haciendo esto. Para no tener que ver a la gente que el ama llorar por él. Él sabe que Harry tiene razón.

—No va a estar enojado contigo, si eso es lo que te asusta —Harry le dice. La correa está más suelta. Zayn está casi libre. Pero no está tan preparado para irse lejos de Harry como antes—. Por morderme. Tú significas mucho para él. Sé que no eres más que un perro, pero creo que eres mucho más que eso para Niall. Tú le brindas mucho confort, Zee. El confort que él necesita. Él me dijo que no creía que hubiera sobrevivido estos últimos meses sin ti.

 _Él lo hubiera hecho._ Piensa Zayn para él mismo. _Habría sido duro, pero él habría conseguido a travesar por todo esto, sin mí. Él es más fuerte que esto._

—Él te necesita, ¿de acuerdo?  —Harry dice, con la cara cerca de Zayn—. No huyas más, por favor. Volveremos juntos con Niall, ¿está bien?.

Harry le da un tirón final a la correa, y se libera, deslizándose sobre las ramas de los arbustos. Lo sostiene vagamente en la mano, dándole a Zayn la opción de escapar.

—Lo amo —Harry susurra. Sus ojos están húmedos, brillando con la luz de la luna. El parque está en silencio a su alrededor, a excepción de los suaves sonidos de las aves en la percha de los árboles—. Por favor. Deja que sea feliz.

Zayn se pone de pie, con la hierba fría y húmeda contra sus patas. Piensa de nuevo en esa conversación después de la fiesta de Harry, entre Louis y Liam. _Él no era un buen novio._ Él siempre ha sabido eso. Sabe que tenía sus defectos, y que no trabajaba en su relación tan duro como tenía que hacerlo. Él sabe que él no estaba allí para Niall cuando debería de estarlo. Él sabe que Niall hizo todo lo posible para que Zayn fuera feliz, y que simplemente amar a Niall no era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

Pero ahora, él puede hacer eso. Zayn puede hacer feliz a Niall. Puede dejar que lo sea. Harry puede hacer feliz a Niall, y Zayn puede permitir que eso suceda.

Zayn empuja su cabeza contra la pierna de Harry, permanece cerca de él de la misma manera que lo hizo el primer día que Niall lo llevó a casa, cuando era apenas Zee, antes de recordar quién era en realidad. O quién había sido. Porque él no es Zayn, realmente no lo es. No más.

—¿Estamos bien? —Harry pregunta. Zayn no tiene manera de responder. Su silencio, y el movimiento de su lengua sobre la mano de Harry, tendrá que ser lo suficiente para decir _estoy de tu lado—_. Bueno. Vayamos entonces, volvamos con Niall.

Niall lo espera en el otro lado de las puertas cuando Harry vuelve con Zayn. Zayn se pregunta brevemente dónde está Pig, probablemente debían de haberlo encerrado en el apartamento de Harry antes de perseguir a Zayn. El rostro de Niall está todo lleno de preocupación, sus mejillas están manchadas y húmedas por las lágrimas, y él se pone de rodillas cuando llegan a las puertas para ayudar a Zayn a pasar por debajo de ellas, con el vientre arrastrándolo a lo largo de la acera.

—Oh, Zee —solloza, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Zayn y enterrando su rostro húmedo en su pelaje—. Lo siento, no vuelvas a huir de nuevo, por favor… te quiero tanto.

Zayn observa a Harry trepar sobre la parte superior de las puertas, bajando hacia el otro lado con la ayuda de sus largas piernas. Niall se para y Harry tira de él de forma inmediata, poniendo sus labios en la frente y sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Niall.

—Gracias, por traerlo de vuelta —dice Niall—. Gracias, gracias.

—Está bien —Harry susurra. Él sonríe y Zayn se da cuenta, entonces, que él también quiere. Él quiere que Harry sea feliz. Él quiere que todos los chicos sean felices, no quiere verlos tristes nunca más.

Ahora no es tan difícil ver a Harry y a Niall besarse. Se siente abrumadoramente bien y, a pesar de que todavía está el aguijón en su corazón por los recuerdos, no es tan doloroso como antes. Hay un destello de felicidad en su propio estómago, cuando ve cómo Harry mira a Niall. Y Niall está sonriendo, y de repente lo deja ir, es una de las cosas más fáciles que Zayn haya hecho.

(x)

El tiempo pasa más rápido que antes. Todo el mundo sigue adelante, siguen con sus vidas. Nada realmente se detiene, Zayn lo sabe tan bien ahora.

Harry va con Niall a Bradford, unas semanas más tarde, para ayuda a la madre de Zayn a ordenar sus cosas. Dejan a Zayn con Louis el fin de semana, y Zayn no está sorprendido por lo mucho que se divierte. Es agradable, que solo estén ellos dos. _Igual como era antes_ , su mente le dice. Tiene la oportunidad de estar con su mejor amigo y honestamente cree que nada podría ser mejor que eso – Louis lo lleva a largas caminatas, lo lleva a Southbank, al parque de patinaje y distraídamente le cuenta cómo conoció a Zayn, hace tantos años, como Zayn solía pintar en el centro de arte y como Louis solía patinar por ahí. Es agradable escuchar la historia, pero no se siente tan crudo como Zayn pensaría. Se siente mucho más distante ahora, una espacie de nostalgia como la de tatuajes a juego en el bíceps de Louis. Se siente como debe ser – como algo que le sucedió en otra vida.

La cosas cambian, por supuesto, ahora comienza a dormir en la cocina cuando Harry se queda en el departamento. Pero a él no le importa. Más bien ahora le gusta tener su propio espacio.

Él deja de referirse a sí mismo como Zayn en su cabeza. Porque eso no es lo que es. Tuvo su época, vivió la vida de Zayn. Y ahora que está aquí, como un perro, él se llama Zee. Es tan simple como eso, y es sorprendentemente fácil dejar de ser Zayn. Sus recuerdos de ser un ser humano no parecen tan claros ahora —están un poco borrosos, como eran antes de recordar que él era Zayn— y piensa que lo prefiere así. Él está listo para vivir esta vida, la vida de Zee. Zayn ahora está vivo en la memoria de Niall y de los otros chicos.

Un año más tarde, Niall y Harry anuncian que se están yendo a vivir juntos y han encontrado un departamento al lado del Parque Finsbury. Liam está sonriendo de la manera en que Zee siempre le había gustado cuando era Zayn – sus ojos todos arrugados, mirándose increíblemente feliz. La cara de Louis está apretada y amarga.

—Supongo que vas a llevarte la mitad de toda la mierda que tienes aquí —murmura—. La televisión, el perro…

Niall y Harry comparten una sonrisa secreta.

—Verás, eso es algo de lo que estábamos hablando  —Niall sonríe—. Porque, nuestro edificio tiene un estricta política de no mascotas.

Louis los mira. Harry sonríe, con la emoción parpadeando en sus ojos.

—Y, nos preguntábamos… —continúa donde Niall lo había dejado—. Si tal vez, Zee podía quedarse aquí, contigo.

Zee mira a Louis parpadear un par de veces, y luego él mira a Zee. Se quedan mirándose a los ojos, casi como Zee recuerda y Louis levanta el pulgar entre los ojos de Zee.

—¿Qué piensas, muchacho? —pregunta en voz baja—. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Zee lame la muñeca de Louis, disfrutando de la risa breve de él, de la forma en que se ve tan feliz y vivo, como cuando Bruce estaba aquí

—Creo que eso es un _sí —_ Liam se ríe. Harry y Niall parece que están de acuerdo. Se ven tan bien, juntos, y Zee sabe que así es como debe ser. Ha notado que Niall no lo necesita tanto ahora porque tiene a Harry, y eso está bien. Pero Louis ahora necesita a Zee. Y Zee está muy feliz de estar allí para él.

El tiempo sigue en marcha, como siempre. Niall se muda con Harry. Zee se queda con Louis, pasa días durmiendo mientras Louis está en el trabajo, o bajo sus pies en la sala de estar, los fines de semana corriendo juntos cuando salen a pasear. A veces Eleanor trae a Bruce y cuando Zee juega con él, juega con él como un perro, abrazando ese lado de sí mismo. Se está convirtiendo cada vez más y más en un perro. Los recuerdos están menos presentes, permanecen en su otra vida.

Aunque no todo es bueno —todavía tiene recuerdos que regresan a él—, rompen la niebla y lo toman por sorpresa. Los recuerdos de cómo él y Niall se conocieron, la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Él es agredido un día por el recuerdo de cuando el camión lo golpeó, siente el entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo, además de sentir como su vida y su sangre drena su cuerpo, sabiendo que estaba muriendo. Él sabe que la último cosa en su mente antes de que el accidente ocurriera fue Niall, y lo hermoso que es cuando sonríe. El recuerdo lo entristece por unos días y Louis se preocupa, pero pronto vuelve a la normalidad. Él sigue adelante. Deja de encogerse en el suelo cuando escucha un claxon. No todo es lindo, pero lo bueno en su vida ha superado lo malo y tal vez es de lo que se trata su vida, Zee piensa para sí mismo. Asegurarse que es lo suficientemente bueno para compensar el mal, para suavizar los momentos dolorosos.

A veces, Louis lo lleva a dar un paseo por el Parque Finsbury y se detienen a ver a Harry y Niall, o ellos los visitan en el apartamento de Louis, y cuando Niall habla con Zee, frota su vientre y rasca su cabeza, recordando lo que tenían, lo que eran. Los recuerdos son casi abrumadores pero entonces, él ve a Niall con Harry, ve la forma en que se miran el uno al otro. Y se siente bien, verlos ser felices. Es suficiente para convencerlo de que dejar ir a Niall fuer a la decisión correcta.

Cuando él y Louis se despiden de ellos y Niall les promete que volverá a verlos pronto, salen del departamento, y dejan a Harry y Niall detrás, y él vuelve a casa junto a Louis, con su correa alrededor de la muñeca de Louis y con la mano de Louis apoyada en el bolsillo delante de su sudadera.

Y Zee sigue con su vida – esta vida.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catnip: La hierba favorita de los gatos. De aroma penetrante, contiene un potente aceite llamado nepetalactone en sus hojas que se libera fácilmente al aire. Además de ponerlos contentos, es un elemento valioso en el entrenamiento del gato. 
> 
> Chicos Z: Los Z-Boys, nombre derivado de Zephyr Competition Team, era un grupo de skaters originarios de la zona de Santa Mónica/Venice, en California que en los años 70 crearon la subcultura punk/skate actual.
> 
> Call of Duty. Es una serie de videojuegos en primera persona (FPS), de estilo bélico.
> 
> Southbank es el área de Londres que queda al sur del río Támesis, próxima a la Estación de Waterlooy que acoge a un importante número de edificios e instituciones culturales.


End file.
